Mistakes!
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: "Astaga, Minato. Kenapa kau  keluar hanya memakai jubah  mandi, hah?" Wajah Kushina  kontan memerah melihat  Minato yang hanya memakai  jubah mandi.  The last chapter update! RnR?
1. The Big Mistakes

Mistakes

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main chara :

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki

Pair : Can't write the details

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU

* * *

A/N : Tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk membuat fic seperti ini. Sebagai note, Naruto adalah adik Minato.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY IT!

PERHATIKAN WARNING, SEMI M!

* * *

Chapter 1 : The big mistakes

Minato Namikaze.

Nama putra pertama dari Namikaze Group. Sekaligus, nama mahasiswa yang baru saja dinyatakan lulus dari Universitas ternama di Amerika. Di usianya yang masih 19 tahun, ia sudah berhasil lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_. Sungguh kejeniusan yang luar biasa, bahkan dikatakan ia adalah jenius yang lahir 10 tahun sekali. Sungguh beruntung nasibnya.

Paras tampan dengan mata safir dan rambut kuning jabrik. Kekayaan yang melimpah, terutama ia adalah pewaris dari Namikaze Group. Jenius, tak diragukan lagi. Masa depannya terjamin.

Gadis manapun rela mengantri demi menjadi kekasihnya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi dan mapan, siapapun mau.

Tapi, bersiaplah kecewa. Pemuda Namikaze itu telah memiliki kekasih. Kekasih yang tengah dirindukannya selama ia belajar di Amerika.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis manis dengan mata seperti lavender dan rambut indigolah yang telah memikat dan membuat sang Namikaze bertekuk lutut. Seorang gadis yang dapat memikat dengan kelembutannya.

Setidaknya, Minato merindukannya selama tidak bertemu 2 tahun karena ia harus kuliah di Amerika. Dan ia ingin memberi kejutan tentang kepulangannya. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kepulangannya ke Jepang setelah 2 tahun.

Minato yang baru keluar dari bandara Narita langsung mencari Kakashi, orang yang bertugas menjemputnya, sekaligus teman baiknya. Mata safir berhenti di sosok manusia yang tengah membaca buku bersampul oranye dan memakai masker.

"Ah, Kakashi!" panggil Minato sambil menghampiri Kakashi.

Kakashi yang baru membaca buku sedikit terkejut. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok Minato. Ia dapat menangkap cengiran khas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Minato. Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ah, aku sangat baik. Bagaimana di sini?" tanya Minato balik dengan senyum tersungging di paras tampannya.

"Semua? Hm... Sebenarnya baik, tapi... Ah, kau lebih baik tidak tahu, ayo pulang saja, kau lelah kan, perjalanan dari Amerika sangat jauh. Mau makan dulu?" tawar Kakashi, seperti berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

Nalar Minato mulai bekerja. Kakashi pasti menutupi sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar. Pikirannya yang tajam mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kakashi. Bukan, bukan tentang Kakashi.

Minato terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan pikirannya tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu. 'Jangan berpikir negatif, oke?' batin Minato.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kabar Hinata?" tanya Minato, seakan sudah tak sabar menemui kekasihnya.

Wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker hitam sesaat muram, tapi tak terlihat. Ada rahasia yang harus ia sembunyikan dari Minato. Rahasia yang pasti akan membuat Minato hancur berantakan.

"Baik." Kakashi memutuskan memberi jawaban yang paling bisa membuat Minato tenang.

* * *

Minato melangkah dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia sudah ada di depan kediaman Namikaze yang besar. Tanpa ragu, seorang satpam membuka gerbang untuknya.

Minato melangkah ringan ke depan pintu rumahnya. Sebuah koper besar yang dibawanya terletak di sampingnya. Dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar, ia mulai membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tak ada sambutan dari sang adik yang selalu heboh. Adiknya sama sekali tidak menyambut dan menanyakan oleh-oleh padanya. Nalar Minato berkata mungkin sang adik hanya pergi.

Salah.

Kau salah, Minato. Adikmu ada di rumah, mempersiapkan sambutan yang akan membawa kehancuran.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Minato segera melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Aura tak enak mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Minato mempertajam pendengarannya. Ada suara berisik di kamar adiknya yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

Wajar, Naruto adalah pemuda berisik dan suka membuat kehebohan. Minato sendiri sebagai kakaknya sangat kerepotan menghadapi tingkah adiknya yang satu ini. Terkadang membuat kesabarannya habis.

Tapi, kali ini, Naruto benar-benar akan membuat kesabaran Minato sampai pada titik kemarahan tertingginya.

Suara dalam kamar Naruto bukan suara ribut Naruto. Melainkan desahan seorang gadis.

Desahan?

Ya... Desahan. Suara yang sangat Minato kenal.

Minato merapat ke dinding yang berlapis wallpaper berwarna coklat-krem yang membatasi koridor dengan kamar sang adik. Nalarnya mulai bekerja. Ia menerka apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Keadaan terburuk, sambutan dari sang adik.

Secara perlahan, Minato membuka pintu kamar sang adik. Tak terkunci, membuatnya dengan mudah masuk ke kamar adiknya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya.

Sekarang, mata safirnya menangkap dua sosok manusia dalam kamar tersebut. Seorang pemuda dan seorang perempuan sedang ada di singgasana kamar, ranjang.

Dada Minato terasa sesak melihatnya. Mata safirnya membulat dan melebar. Jantungnya terasa tertikam. Hancur sudah hatinya. Lenyap sudah rasanya pada gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Sosok dalam kamar adiknya.

Naruto Namikaze dan...

Hinata Hyuuga.

Di atas singgasana dan saling berpagutan. Tepatnya berciuman dengan panas. Membangkitkan amarah seorang Minato Namikaze.

Pemandangan erotis itu terhampar begitu saja. Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman di atas kasur. Desahan pelan terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Minato bertepuk tangan, membuat pasangan itu sadar ada orang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya, Minato sudah ada situ dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada dan bersandar di depan pintu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Senyum? Senyum kecut dan miris tergambar di parasnya yang tampan. Mata safirnya tampak menakutkan, tergambar amarah yang tak bisa terbendung lagi. Akal sehatnya menghilang begitu melihat sang adik dan kekasihnya sedang bercinta begitu saja.

"Jadi ini sambutan untukku yang baru pulang? Sangat bagus." Minato melontarkan sindiran dari bibirnya. Perih dan sakit terasa dalam hatinya. Tapi, sebagai seorang pria ia harus tetap tegar dan kokoh terhadap pendiriannya.

"Nii-san..." Naruto seakan kehilangan segala kata-kata. Ia dapat merasakan hawa gelap dan kemarahan sang kakak.

"Mi-minato..." Hinata tergagap. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sudah pulang. Ia tak mengira Minato akan pulang secepat itu.

"Pantas Kakashi seperti itu. Jadi ini alasannya. Jadi kalian berdua melakukan ini di belakangku? Sungguh Naruto, kau adik yang sangat baik."

Minato mengatakannya dengan suara yang tinggi dan sangat jelas nada menyindir dalam suaranya. Hatinya remuk redam. Ia tertawa dengan nada yang aneh. Tak pernah calon pemilik Namikaze group itu tertawa seperti itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya.

"Nii-san... Akan kujelaskan semuanya..." Naruto tertunduk lesu. Menyesal? Ya, tak ada cara lain selain melukai hati kakaknya untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Miris. Kakak beradik mencintai gadis yang sama.

"Tak perlu penjelasan lagi, Naruto. Aku sudah melihat semua dengan mataku. Tak ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan lagi padaku. Semua berakhir. Kau mengerti, Hinata? Kita berakhir. Sudah cukup dengan ulah kalian."

Hening tercipta.

Kilatan marah dari sang Namikaze yang dihianati. Tatapan tajam dari Namikaze bungsu dan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata sang Hyuuga. Semuanya tak bisa menjadi sebuah paduan.

"Nii-san..."

"I-ini sa-salahku. Ja-jangan salahkan Naruto-kun." Hinata memulai membuka mulutnya, angkat bicara dan membela Naruto.

"Apakah aku bilang aku menyalahkan Naruto?" tanya Minato sarkatis. Tatapan lembutnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. Hinata sadar akan hal itu.

"Hinata..."

"Aku saja yang bicara, Naruto."

Hinata membetulkan pakaiannya. Ia berbalik, supaya tak terlihat oleh Minato. Minato dapat memakluminya. Ia menunggu sejenak, mengatur nafasnya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang kacau.

"Teruskan."

Hinata menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memulai.

"Aku... Maafkan aku, Minato. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu ini kejam. Aku mencintai Naruto, bukan kau."

Terhenti sejenak. Minato masih terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah terlalu marah. Hatinya sudah hancur berantakan.

"Minato, maafkan aku. Dari dulu yang kusukai adalah Naruto, bukan kau. Maaf, aku menerimamu walau aku mencintai Naruto."

Cukup. Hentikan. Hati Minato mengatakan berhenti. Tapi, tak sedikitpun ada kata untuk menghentikannya. Tak bisa mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Minato sudah tidak tahan. Ia bisa kehilangan akal kapan saja.

"Aku tahu ini salah, Minato. Tapi, sebagai seorang gadis, aku ingin bahagia dengan pria yang kucintai. Setelah kau pergi, aku kesepian. Walau kau mengisi sedikit relung hatiku, Naruto tak pernah hilang. Aku hampir gila karenanya. 2 tahun itu jangka waktu yang lama, Minato."

Perkataan gadis berambut indigo itu membuat Minato remuk redam. Hatinya sudah hancur menjadi puing-puing. Egonya telah membuat dirinya hancur.

"Dalam waktu kau tak bersamaku, sebenarnya ke mana kau? Kau tak pernah menghubungiku, Minato. Dan hati wanita mudah berpaling. Naruto yang menghiburku dan ada untukku selama ini. Bukan kau. Maafkan aku, Minato."

Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Keberadaan Naruto bukanlah ilusi, tapi kenyataan baginya. Dia dan Minato telah lost contact selama 2 tahun. Kehampaannya terisi oleh pemuda yang sejak dulu ada di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Salah.

Minato memang salah. Egonya berkuasa, tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di lubuk hati Hinata. Selama 2 tahun, ia giat menimba ilmu tanpa memedulikan apa pun. Sampai kekasihnya berpaling dari padanya.

Kesalahan besar, ya, semua bisa melakukannya.

"Cukup. Ternyata aku salah memilihmu, Hinata. Kau selalu menipuku seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau jujur dari awal saja? Bagus, kalian berdua membodohiku seperti ini." Ucapan sarkatis itu meluncur tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh Minato. Ia sudah berada di ambang kemarahannya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, sekalipun Naruto berlutut di kakinya.

"Niii-san, maaf..."

"Maaf? 'Tak ada pilihan lain selain aku harus membuat nii-san terluka'. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu kan? Cukup!"

Minato menggebrak pintu kamar dengan hantaman yang keras. Ia segera meninggalkan kamar itu, walau sang adik berteriak menghentikannya, percuma. Ia sudah kehilangan kendali emosi. Minato Namikaze sudah benar-benar marah sekarang.

* * *

Minato kini berada di jalan. Dengan langkah yang terkesan cepat, ia berjalan. Ke mana? Minato juga tak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Yang penting, ia menjauh dari kedua insan yang tadi ada di rumahnya.

"Minato?" Suara seorang wanita menegurnya.

Minato menoleh ke belakang, asal suara orang yang menegurnya.

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah dengan mata violet yang lembut. Ia memakai rok putih pendek dengan blouse ungu muda. Ia cantik. Gadis yang ceria dan suka tersenyum, berbeda dengan Hinata yang lembut dan pemalu.

Mahasiswi sastra tingkat 2 itu adalah sahabat Minato dari kecil. Walau Kushina adalah anak yatim piatu, ia tak pernah merasa minder berteman dengan Minato yang kaya. Minato tidak pernah mengejek Kushina hanya karena ia yatim piatu dan diasuh oleh bibinya yang seorang dokter, bagi Minato, Kushina adalah seorang sahabat. Selama di Amerika, Minato rindu dengan ulah Kushina.

"Oh, Kushina..." Minato berusaha tersenyum melihat Kushina. Hatinya masih perih mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya.

Kushina menyadari keanehan pada Minato. Selama ia bersahabat, ia mengenal Minato dengan baik. Tak pernah ia melihat paras Minato kacau seperti ini. Tak pernah ada wajah depresi dari Minato yang dikenalnya.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Amerika? Kenapa tidak bilang? Wajahmu... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kushina langsung.

Minato tertawa sedikit melihat Kushina. Sedikit meredakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Kushina selalu saja mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan secara langsung padanya tanpa tahu situasi.

"Hei, ada apa, Minato? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun," ujar Kushina cemas. Tawa Minato ganjil. Tak lepas seperti biasanya.

Raut wajah Minato berubah mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul 6 sore, tak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Mau temani aku pergi ke bar?" tanya Minato.

"Baiklah."

Tentu saja, tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Minato. Termasuk Kushina.

Ia mencintai Minato.

Salah?

Ia mencintai pemuda itu dengan segenap hatinya. Walau tahu Minato tak akan pernah jadi miliknya, ia tetap mencintai Minato. Bukan karena ketampanan, kejeniusan, maupun kekayaan yang melimpah milik Minato. Tapi karena dia adalah Minato Namikaze yang berhati baik dan ramah.

Cinta bukan sekedar hanya dari wajah, tapi hati.

Dan Kushina tahu itu. Ia tak mencintai Minato karena Minato adalah calon pengusaha yang kaya raya. Bukan karena Minato adalah seorang jenius. Tapi karena hati Minato yang baik dan lembut.

* * *

Bar Konoha

Sebuah bar yang memiliki omset tinggi. Tentu saja karena aneka macam minuman keras yang dijual. Tambahan lagi, banyak wanita cantik di sana yang bisa di'pakai'. Tentu saja memuaskan.

Tapi, bukanlah itu tujuan Minato datang ke bar Konoha. Ia ingin meredakan kekesalannya dengan minum. Tanpa tahu akan akibat yang akan ia timbulkan karenanya.

Menyedihkan.

3 botol _vodka_ sudah dihabiskan oleh Minato sendirian. Depresi berat yang menghantam kepalanya seakan membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Ia menenggak kembali isi gelas kaca yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Minato, cukup. Kau sudah mabuk," tegur Kushina sambil berusaha menyingkirkan gelas kaca berisi minuman keras itu dari tangan Minato.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin minum," ujar Minato sambil menepis tangan Kushina.

Kushina merasa Minato benar-benar sudah melewati batas. Ia tahu perasaan Minato. Pemuda itu telah menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Ia sangat paham perasaan Namikaze muda itu.

"Cukup, Minato. Kau sudah mabuk. Berhentilah," ucap Kushina sia-sia.

Minato tak akan menurut. Ia sudah terlalu depresi. Nalarnya sudah tak berjalan dengan baik lagi.

Kushina marah. Ya, marah karena Minato tak mau menurutinya berhenti minum. Dengan segera, Kushina mengambil botol ke empat yang hendak diambil oleh Minato.

Kushina meminum habis seluruh isi botol itu sampai tak tersisa. Ia sudah tersiksa melihat Minato seperti ini. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Minato menatapnya heran. Tentu saja, wajah Minato merah karena mabuk. Ia sudah mabuk saat ini.

"Ayo pulang! Kalau kau berani minum lagi, aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" Kushina berhasil membuat orang-orang di bar itu menatap aneh padanya.

Seorang pria mabuk mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk menggodanya. Kushina benar-benar gadis yang cantik dan menarik, jadi tak heran ada yang menggodanya.

"Cantik... Ayolah, habiskan malam bersama kami saja ya?" goda pria mabuk itu.

Kushina menatap marah pada pria itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia membanting pria itu sampai jatuh di lantai. Semua orang terkejut. Minato menatap gadis itu dengan senyum yang lemah.

"Kushina..." panggilnya setengah tak sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina, bergegas menghampiri pria yang tengah mabuk dan kepalanya ada di atas meja itu.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato yang sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mabuk itu membelai wajahnya dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Kushina bergidik ngeri keitka tangan Minato semakin turun sampai ke dagunya.

"Kau manis ya, Kushina..."

Kushina sadar, Minato sudah terlalu mabuk. Kesadaran pemuda itu sudah hampir hilang karena pengaruh alkohol yang meracuni otaknya. Wajah Kushina mau tak mau memerah. Tapi...

"Minato, kau sudah mabuk."

Kushina sadar, Minato tak akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Minato tidak pernah akan mencintainya dan mengatakan bahwa Kushina cantik atau manis dalam keadaan sadar. Minato hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

Sahabat.

Miris hati Kushina bila Minato mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Hati kecilnya selalu berharap Minato bisa menjadi miliknya. Ia tak ingin hanya dianggap sahabat. Ia mencintai Minato, tapi tak akan bisa terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Minato benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang. Kemeja berantakan, mabuk. Ia benar-benar hancur berantakan.

"Cukup! Sekarang ayo pulang, kau sudah kelewat mabuk!" tegur Kushina sambil menarik paksa Minato dari tempat duduknya. Minato tak bergeming.

Saat Kushina melirik ke arah Minato, Minato sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kushina menatap nanar ke pemuda yang ia cintai. Ia benar-benar hancur berantakan, tak seperti dulu lagi.

"Minato..." Dengan ragu, Kushina mendekat ke arah Minato.

Raut wajah Minato tak dapat diartikan. Sedih, kecewa, depresi, bercampur jadi satu. Sungguh bukan figur Minato yang biasanya.

"Kenapa... Semua menghianatiku? Naruto, Hinata... Apa salahku sebenarnya? Apa kau akan menghianatiku juga, Kushina? Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku benar-benar manusia bodoh dan selalu salah..."

Kushina tertegun denga ucapan Minato. Pemuda yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum kini menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

Pandangan mata kosong. Tak ada semangat dan gairah hidup di mata safirnya. Hanya ada rasa penyesalan. Rupa Minato benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Sstt... Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sekarang berhentilah minum dan pulang," ujar Kushina sambil berusaha membantu Minato berdiri.

Minato tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Kushina..."

Kushina membayar semua minuman yang mereka minum. Ia menopang tubuh Minato yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan segera keluar dari tempat minum dan bersenang-senang itu.

'Minato tak bisa kubiarkan pulang sendiri jika seperti ini. Ke rumah? Bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi semakin depresi. Lalu ke mana? Ah, aku tahu. Ke hotel terdekat saja,' batin Kushina.

* * *

Sekarang Kushina sudah berada di hotel dekat bar Konoha tersebut.

Hotel Konoha

Nama hotel yang akan membawa malapetaka bagi kedua insan yang berada di depan hotel tersebut. Malapetaka yang akan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka, bukan, keduanya.

Kushina memilih hotel yang dekat dengan bar tersebut karena ia lelah bila harus menopang Minato terus menerus. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sana supaya Minato bisa beristirahat sampai ia tidak mabuk lagi. Minato bisa ia tinggal.

Resepsionis hotel itu sepertinya terbiasa dengan pasangan yang mabuk datang ke sana untuk sekedar beristirahat atau pun melakukan hubungan fisik. Ketika Kushina masuk dengan Minato yang mabuk, resepsionis itu tidak heran, tapi karena baru pertama kali melihat mereka, ia sedikit heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya sang resepsionis hotel tersebut pada Kushina.

"Satu kamar, semalam saja. Yang paling murah," jawab Kushina dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mau bagaimana lagi, Minato sudah terlewat mabuk untuk dibiarkannya jalan sendirian.

"Baiklah. Kamar no 107." Sang resepsionis memberikan kunci hotel pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Kushina langsung saja membawa Namikaze itu ke kamar yang telah disewanya, kamar no 107.

Dengan perlahan, Kushina membuka pintu kamar itu. Sebuah pemandangan kamar yang minimalis terhampar ketika ia memasuki kamar itu. Kesan minimalis dan...

Kushina harus menahan nafas melihat suasana dalam kamar tersebut. Aura kamar tersebut terlalu erotis dan menggoda. Ia masuk dan langsung membaringkan Minato di ranjang kamar tersebut.

"Minato, kutinggal dulu ya, nanti kau yang bayar sewanya," ujar Kushina di dekat wajah Minato.

Tapi, Kushina tak pernah menyadari bahwa Minato benar-benar mabuk dan tidak tahu bahwa mabuk akan membawa petaka besar baginya.

"Kushina..."

Kushina yang hendak pergi menoleh ke arah Minato yang tengah mengigau memanggil namanya.

"Eh?"

Kushina terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba, Minato menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Kini, mereka sama-sama ada di atas ranjang, dengan posisi Minato berada di atas Kushina.

Nalar Kushina mengatakan keadaan ini bahaya baginya. Tapi, ia tak berdaya. Tak bisa melakukan apa pun karena tubuhnya ditindih dan terkunci oleh Minato. Kedua kakinya diapit oleh kaki Minato.

"Mina...to... Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," pinta Kushina sambil meronta-ronta.

"Kushi...Na..." Kushina dapat merasakan tatapan lekat Minato padanya.

Safir Minato menggelap. Alkohol sudah meracuninya. Kushina sadar akan hal itu. Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan tersiksa.

"Aku... Tak mau kehilanganmu... Aku sudah kehilangan Hinata..."

"Kau bicara apa, Minato? Kau mabuk, sudahlah cukup, sekarang tidurlah."

Bukannya menurut, Minato malah beraksi. Ia mencengkram tangan Kushina dengan kuat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya dari jeratan.

"Kushina... Kau sangat cantik..."

Kushina memandang Minato dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mata violetnya membelalak lebar ketika bibir Minato menyentuh bibirnya dan mulai melumatnya. Kenyataan yang tak dapat ia hentikan.

Kushina ingin menolak perlakuan Minato yang makin lama semakin tak terkendali, tapi ia tak bisa lepas dari jeratan sang pemuda. Ia tak bisa menolak dan mengabaikan pesona Minato. Dan...

Kushina tak dapat menghentikannya karena ia mencintai Minato.

Dan itulah yang membawa kedua insan itu ke jerat panas yang tak bisa dielakkan. Cinta dan hasrat tak bisa dibedakan. Yang ada hanyalah hasrat saling memiliki.

* * *

PRAAANG!

Benda pipih tersebut terjatuh ke bawah, terlepas dari tangan penggunanya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai tampak dari wajah wanita yang baru saja menjatuhkan benda pipih yang tepatnya disebut _test pack_.

Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi rumahnya. Ironis, hal yang tidak disangkanya kini menjadi kenyataan, bukan hanya ilusinya. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan air mata terus menerus membasahi parasnya yang cantik.

Suara tapak kaki mendekat ke kamar mandi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi itu. Matanya membelalak melihat keponakannya menangis di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kushina, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade, nama wanita itu.

Kushina tetap menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, ia menunjuk test pack yang tadi terjatuh dari tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Tsunade menunjukkan raut heran. Ia mengambil test pack itu. Mata hazelnya membulat lebar melihat ada dua garis di test pack tersebut. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Kushina.

"Aku hamil... ba-chan..." Kushina terisak-isak. Ia menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

Ya, ia hamil diluar pernikahan. Bagi wanita mana pun, kehamilan ini sangat tak diinginkan. Membuat malu nama keluarganya. Ironis.

"Siapa... Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Tsunade sambil membantu Kushina berdiri. Kushina semakin terisak ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Minato... Minato, ba-chan..." Kushina menjawab dengan suara lirih. Ia tak dapat berbohong. Minatolah ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung.

"Minato... Minato Namikaze?"

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Pria itulah yang membuatnya hamil. Pria itulah yang merebut keperawanannya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan wanita itu, ketika ia dan Minato terjerat dalam suatu hubungan fisik. Bagaimana ia bangun pagi dengan selangkangannya yang terasa sangat perih, ia ada di samping tubuh pria yang ia cintai dalam keadaan tanpa ada satu benang pun yang melindunginya. Dengan hati hancur karena kehilangan kegadisannya, Kushina meninggalkan Minato dengan air mata dan tidak mau bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ba-chan? Minato tak akan mengakui bayi ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kushina. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Tsunade.

Tsunade merasa miris. Keponakannya yang selalu tegar kini harus menangis karena nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Kehilangan kegadisan sekaligus hamil adalah tekanan terberat dalam hidup Kushina.

"Gugurkan bayi itu," kata Tsunade.

Keputusan terberat pun diambil oleh Tsunade. Ia tak tega bila harus menyuruh keponakannya menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi, ia tak tega bila anak yang dikandung Kushina harus Kushina tanggung sendirian dan tanpa seorang suami.

Kushina menatap tak percaya pada orang yang telah mengasuhnya setelah kematian orang tuanya. "A-apa? Menggugurkannya?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Pilihannya ada dua. Menyuruh Minato bertanggung jawab atau kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kushina tercekat. Menyuruh Minato bertanggung jawab atau... Menggugurkan kandungannya? Keduanya sulit. Ia tak yakin apa Minato akan mengakui bayi itu atau tidak. Bila ya, bagaimana bila Minato berhubungan kembali dengan Hinata? Itu hanya akan menyakitkannya dengan Minato.

Tapi... Menggugurkannya?

Ibu macam apa yang tega menggugurkan kandungannya, yang merupakan darah dagingnya?

Kushina menghela nafas berat. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Baiklah... Gugurkan..."

Tsunade tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban datar dari keponakannya. Ia tak ingin menggugurkan bayi Kushina, tapi, inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa mereka ambil.

"Aku akan ke klinik dulu untuk bertanya. Kau tetaplah di sini," ujar Tsunade, yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Kushina.

'Maaf, ba-chan... Aku tak mau menggugurkannya... Aku akan tetap mempertahankan janin ini.'

* * *

Ulang tahun Minato Namikaze yang ke 20 dirayakan secara besar-besaran oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ulang tahunnya dilaksanakan sekaligus untuk perayaan Minato lulus dari kuliah dan ia akan segera bekerja di perusahaan yang bernaung di bawah Namikaze Group.

Di sebuah gedung milik Namikaze Group, pesta dilaksanakan besar-besaran. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang ke sana, relasi bisnis Namikaze Group dan teman-teman sekolah Minato.

Tapi, sang bintang pesta tak menikmatinya.

Minato Namikaze merasa bosan. Hanya diperkenalkan oleh sang ayah pada rekan bisnisnya, diperkenalkan ibunya pada gadis-gadis cantik yang centil. Terlebih, sang adik tak mau bicara padanya semenjak kepulangannya ke Jepang. Tepatnya, ia yang tak mampu bicara pada Naruto.

"Minato, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Fugaku, salah satu teman Minato. Ia adalah seorang dokter muda yang sukses.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato datar.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau sangat terpuruk karena Naruto dan Hinata, tapi kudengar kau sudah tak mempersalahkannya. Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato menghela nafas. "Benar juga. Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Biarkan saja mereka bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Fugaku."

"Mengganjal?"

Minato tersenyum miris. "Kau sudah menikah, tentu tahu tentang berhubungan fisik. Malam kepulanganku, aku marah dan mabuk. Tapi, aku tak ingat siapa yang ada di sebelahku. Yang aku tahu, paginya aku terbangun di hotel tanpa pakaian dan ada bekas darah di seprai. Menurutmu apa itu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, masa kau telah..."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung, Fugaku. Bila ya, siapa wanita itu aku juga tidak tahu. Ada yang aneh dan hilang. Dan kurasa, aku tidak bertemu dengannya setelahnya."

"Mungkin itu tidak nyata, hanya mimpimu. Jangan khawatir, Minato. Aku tahu kau bukan pria seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja..."

Semua salah. Minato salah. Semuanya bukan hanya ilusi dan mimpi, tapi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan akan mengancurkan Namikaze yang tengah berulang tahun tersebut.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Minato meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Dan langsung saja, dilanjutkan dengan toast dari gelas yang berisi champagne dan wine.

"Nii-san..." Naruto menghadap ke arah kakaknya dengan pandangan bersalah. minato tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato ketika adiknya maju ke depan dan menyalaminya. Sedari tadi, ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto karena dipaksa orang tuanya berkenalan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, nii-san... Aku yang salah..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah kurestui."

Jawaban dari Minato membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sang kakak akan memaafkannya. Minato nyengir padanya.

"Tapi kalau kau membuat Hinata menderita, Hinata kuambil," goda Minato.

"Nii-san!"

"Bukankah seorang kakak yang baik harus memaafkan adiknya? Kau kumaafkan, Naruto, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu secara penuh. Kebahagiaan seorang kakak adalah bila adiknya bahagia."

"Nii-san... Otanjoubi Omodetou! Ini hadiah dariku dan Hinata," kata Naruto dengan bahagia, sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Minato.

"Ya."

BRAAAAK!

Pintu ruang pesta didobrak dengan kencang oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai pakaian hitam. Semua mata terkejut melihat kedatangan wanita itu.

Tsunade memasuki ruangan pesta dengan mata berkilat marah. Ia memegang sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia terus berjalan ke depan, sampai di depan sang bintang pesta, Minato.

Minato mengenalnya. Ia adalah bibi dari Kushina.

Tapi...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan telak di pipi Minato. Tsunade, dengan mata berair dan merah karena marah, menampar Minato dengan keras. Aura kebenciannya semakin meluap ketika melihat pria berambut kuning itu.

"Kau pria jahanam!"

TBC

* * *

A/N : Fic ini tidak dibuat untuk membashing. Dan kelihatannya akan menjadi 3 chapter. Tapi entahlah... Maaf kalau ada judul yang sama dengan fic ini, tapi ini murni bukan untuk

REVIEW PLEASE!

Meiko Namikaze


	2. Lost

Mistakes

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main chara :

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki

Pair : Can't write the details

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU

A/N : The chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it!

Don't like don't read

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Minato sambil berusaha menghilangkan kekagetannya.

Darah Tsunade mengalir deras, kemarahan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Marah.

Ia marah pada Namikaze muda itu. Ia sangat membenci orang yang merusak hidup keponakannya. Menghancurkan mimpi dan hidup keponakannya yang sangat berharga. Membuat keponakannya menangis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, hah? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan keponakanku?" Tsunade bertanya dengan penuh amarah.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Minato terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tsunade. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak pernah berpikir ada orang yang membencinya seperti ini. Selama ini, dunia yang ia tinggali selalu baik-baik saja.

"Tsunade-san, mungkin ada kesalah pahaman. Kita berbincang saja di tempat sepi." Kazuto Namikaze, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze berusaha menengai suasana. Ia tidak ingin suasana menjadi kacau.

"Salah paham? Tanyakan pada putramu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kushina!" Tsunade tidak mau mengalah. Emosinya sampai pada puncaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak terima terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato pada keponakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kazuto, berusaha meluruskan masalah ini sebelum suasana pesta benar-benar rusak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini. Ada apa dengan Kushina?" tanya Minato. Ia tidak ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada wanita itu. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar jahanam, tak mau mengakuinya! Apa kau mau menyembunyikan ini, hah? Kau merebut segalanya dari Kushina dan kau tak mau mengakui? Kau benar-benar tak bisa kuampuni!" teriak Tsunade. Air mulai meleleh dari matanya saking marahnya.

"A-aku sungguh tidak ingat, tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kushina?" tanya Minato.

Ia merasakan terjadi sesuatu. Hawa buruk mengelilinginya. Ia tak tahu apa perasaan tertekan ini, tapi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya menjadi kenyataan yang pahit.

"KUSHINA HAMIL DAN ITU ULAHMU!"

Hening tercipta.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade. Minato Namikaze menghamili seorang wanita di luar pernikahan? Hal yang mustahil bagi mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku yang melakukannya?"

Minato benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia menghamili sahabatnya sendiri di luar ikatan pernikahan. Namun, itulah kenyataannya.

"Jangan bohong! Lihat ini! Kau tahu apa ini?" Tsunade menunjukkan _test pack _yang dibawanya.

Dan dua garis yang tertera di _test pack_ itu bukan tipuan mata ataupun ilusi. Minato tahu itu. Ia tak bodoh sampai tidak tahu apa arti dari dua garis itu.

"Ini test pack yang digunakan Kushina! Ia bilang padaku, kau yang melakukannya! Kau pikir aku tidak percaya?"

"Di mana... Di mana Kushina sekarang?" tanya Minato. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

"Ia pergi! Ia tak mau menggugurkan bayi itu dan berkata kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab! Kembalikan! Kembalikan Kushina! Ini semua ulahmu!" Tsunade mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Keponakannya hancur berantakan demi bayi yang dikandungnya dari seorang pria. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima ini.

"Jangan bohong kau! Minato tak mungkin melakukannya. Jangan ada yang tertipu oleh wanita ini." Misaki Namikaze, ibu dari Minato angkat bicara. Ia tak terima putra kesayangannya difitnah, namun itu bukanlah fitnah, tapi kenyataan. Ia tak mungkin bisa menganggapnya benar.

"Kau pikir aku bohong? Kau pikir apa yang putramu lakukan? Dia menghancurkan Kushina! Menghancurkan segala mimpinya!"

"Kau!"

"Aku... Aku... Aku yang melakukannya."

Miaski menatap tak percaya pada putra sulungnya. Putra sulungnya barusan mengakui kenyataannya.

Minato mengucapkannya. Sekarang ia ingat dengan jelas. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ia mabuk. Matanya membulat ketika mengingat semuanya. Ia ingin menyangkal semuanya. Tapi, kenyataan haruslah ia terima. Bahwa ia telah menodai Kushina.

"Minato, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kazuto. Ia juga terkejut dengan jawaban putranya. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa putranya melakukan hal seperti itu.

Minato tahu kewajibannya sekarang adalah bertanggung jawab. Ia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kushina. Dan ia adalah pria yang selalu bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Pertanyaan ayahnya dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Minato, jangan terpengaruh wanita ini." Misaki tak mau menerima kenyataan putranya mengakui semua ini. Putranya harus sempurna, namanya bersih.

"Aku tidak terpengaruh, kaa-san. Ia tidak berbohong. Ba-chan, katakan di mana Kushina sekarang, kumohon," pinta Minato lagi.

"Ia pergi. Aku tak tahu ke mana. Dan kau pikir, aku percaya pada topeng pura-pura menyesalmu itu? Kau hanya pura-pura kan?"

"Tidak. Aku..."

"Kuberi tahu saja, Kushina sekarang membencimu. Ia tak akan mau percaya kau akan bertanggung jawab. Kau yang telah merenggut segalanya darinya. Ia tak akan menemuimu."

"Ba-"

"Ia hilang, aku tak tahu ke mana. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Ia meninggalkan ini juga, semua isi hatinya pada pria sepertimu." Tsunade memberikan buku yang ia bawa pada Minato. Ia tak bisa marah lagi, tenaganya sudah terkuras.

"Kau akan menyesal," tambah Tsunade seraya beranjak dan pergi dari tempat itu, diiringi tatapan dari seisi ruangan pesta.

"Nii-san, jangan bohong. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia juga mencemaskan keadaan kakaknya. Memang salahnya, karena membuat kakaknya terluka, tapi ia tak percaya kakaknya yang melakukannya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Minato. Ia benar-benar harus menenangkan dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Kesalahan fatal membuatnya terpuruk.

Dan kesalahan besar itu tak mungkin ia perbaiki dengan mudah.

* * *

Resah.

Minato sangat resah. Bermacam pikiran berkelebat dalam otaknya, tak menemukan titik temu antara semua pertanyaan. Bagaikan teka-teki yang tak ada jawabannya. Logika berpikir yang ia andalkan pun tak dapat membantunya.

Termenung dalam kamarnya, tak melakukan apa pun kecuali duduk dan berpikir terus menerus. Awan kelabu yang menutupi hatinya tak tersingkap. Rasa sesal selalu ada dalam hatinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia mengambil jurnal yang diberikan Tsunade. Mata safirnya melirik ke arah sebuah _test pack _yang membentuk dua garis positif di layarnya. Hatinya perih melihat kedua garis yang telah membuat hidup wanita yang disayanginya hancur.

Perlahan, Minato membuka lembaran pertama jurnal putih yang yang sudah mulai kecoklatan.

Dan ia mulai membuka curahan hati Kushina terhadapnya.

* * *

_Minato... _

_Tahukah kau berapa lama kupendam perasaan yang tak berujung ini?  
Dadaku terasa sesak saat memikirkanmu. _

_Jantungku bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau tiap aku mengingatmu._

_Minato...  
Andai kau bisa mendengarkanku, maukah kau memahami perasaanku? _

_Memahami tiap rasa dalam hati ini?_

_Minato...  
Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku_

_Kau menyukainya... Gadis Hyuuga itu..._

_Menceritakannya saat aku hendak mengungkapkan perasaanku_

_Hatiku menjadi puing-puing yang hancur berantakan, luluh lantak_

_Perih... Walau aku tersenyum..._

_Senyuman pahit dan hati menangis_

_Di mata safirmu, aku tak lebih dari seorang sahabat_

_Walau asa dalam hati ini menjerit_

_Tak akan sampai padamu_

_Berpalinglah, menataplah padaku_

_Di mataku hanya ada kau_

_Rambut kuningmu... Mata safirmu yang indah..._

_Bisakah jadi milikku?_

_Tapi..._

_Aku tahu, Minato.  
_

_Aku sudah terlambat untuk meraihmu..._

_Hanya bisa meratapi penyesalan dan..._

_Rasa ini terpendam..._

_

* * *

_

'Kau salah... Kushina... Kau belum terlambat... Akulah yang terlambat.'

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata safir pemuda itu. Hatinya terguncang. Tak pernakah ia menyadari? Perasaan sang gadis yang senantiasa menantinya berpaling?

Hatinya turut hancur. Menjadi puing-puing yang meruntuhkan kekokohan hatinya. Jiwanya pergi, seturut dengan pembuat jurnal. Perasaan bersalah menggantikannya.

Dengan pelan, ia membuka lembaran terakhir jurnal itu.

Lembaran yang sudah kotor, penuh sisa air mata. Menandakan lembaran itu ditulis dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Tulisan yang tampak tak rapi menjadi tanda bahwa tangan sang penulis bergetar saat menulisnya.

* * *

_Minato..._

_Aku tak akan ada lagi dalam kehidupanmu_

_Aku akan menghilang dan bersembunyi di balik kabut_

_Di bawah langit kelam tanpa cahaya_

_Tahukah..._

_Bagaimana rasanya ketika bertemu lagi denganmu?_

_Perasaan ini meluap-luap dan tumpah ruah dalam hati_

_Melihatmu yang seperti itu... _

_Aku larut dalam kesedihan, bagai memiliki separuh hatimu_

_Tapi..._

_Aku tak dapat menyangkal_

_Aku membencimu, Minato..._

_Dari hati yang teramat dalam, aku sangat membencimu_

_Alkohol sialan yang meracuni pikiranmu_

_Tak kusangka meracuni tubuh dan logikaku_

_Malam berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang mencegah_

_Bagimu mungkin hanyalah ilusi_

_Tapi kenyataan bagiku..._

_Pria yang merebut mahkotaku_

_Kau... Minato..._

_Merebut mahkotaku dan menanamkan sperma jahanam itu dalam tubuhku_

_Terbangun tanpa sehelai kain dan di sampingmu_

_Tangis sesal dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri_

_Sampai..._

_Dua garis itu seolah mengatakan_

_Aku mengandung..._

_Runtuh semua pertahan dan kekokohanku sebagai wanita_

_Mengandung di luar janji sakral... Bagai mimpi buruk_

_Tapi..._

_Akan kupertahankan janin ini..._

_Walau aku membencimu..._

_Di lubuk hati terdalam... Masih ada cinta untukmu_

_Walau tak akan ada waktu untuk mengungkapkannya_

_Aku akan pergi..._

_Selamat tinggal..._

_

* * *

_

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Runtuh.

Minato runtuh. Terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan hampa, tak ada sinar kehidupan dari mata safirnya yang cerah. Hanya ada genangan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya.

Jurnal itu jatuh. Seiring dengan bunyi jatuhnya, kejatuhan seorang pemuda mengiringinya. Air mata membasahi jurnal itu lagi, Menyisakan bercak air di kertas bertumpuk itu.

"Kushina..."

Nama itu terlantun dari bibir Minato. Nama yang telah meruntuhkan hatinya. Nama wanita yang menikam hatinya dengan rasa bersalah. Meninggalkannya dalam dimensinya sendiri. Bersembunyi di balik awan hitam.

'_Aku membencimu...' _

Kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Tak tersirat dalam benaknya, bagaimana perasaannya membaca dua kata itu. Hantaman rasa yang diderita Kushina seakan dirasakannya.

"Kushina... Kembali... Kembalilah, jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Bukankah kau sudah janji? Kushina... Kushina!"

Raungan tangis terdengar seiring derasnya air mata yang membasahi jurnal itu. Miris bila mendengar tangisan yang meraung-raung, tangis pedih penuh penyesalan. Dari bibir bergetarnya, pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan satu nama.

"Kushina..."

Penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat. Akibat dari kesalahan fatal yang membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

Kesalahan Minato...

* * *

3, 5 tahun kemudian...

"Minato! Bisakah kau menuruti kaa-san?"

Suara wanita terdengar dengan jelas di ruangan keluarga Namikaze. Wanita berambut pirang kuning itu menatap marah pada sosok pria di depannya. Tangannya mengepal, tanda ia sedang naik darah.

"Aku bilang tidak berarti tidak." Jawaban itu meluncur dari mulut pria berambut kuning jabrik berusia 23 tahunan itu. Pria berperawakan ramping itu tetap duduk di sofa dengan santai. Ia tak menghiraukan sang ibu yang tengah marah padanya.

"Minato! Kaa-san sudah berjanji akan memperkenalkanmu! Sadarlah, usiamu sudah cukup untuk menikah!" Misaki membentak putranya.

Minato, pria itu tetap duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Lengan kemejanya yang berwarna biru digulungnya, sebuah jas abu-abu tersampir di bahunya yang bidang. Ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah wanita di depannya.

"Kalau mau, kaa-san sendiri saja yang datang. Aku belum mau menikah," jawab Minato singkat dan dingin.

Dingin?

Ya, nada ramahnya menghilang bersamaan dengan peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Tak ada Minato Namikaze yang ramah dan baik, yang ada hanyalah Minato Namikaze yang dingin dan tak mau peduli.

Ironis, semuanya mengubah kehidupannya dalam waktu singkat. Pria murah senyum itu berubah menjadi sedingin es. Tatapan matanya selalu tajam dan...

Hampa

Tak ada kilatan cerah seperti dulu. Safirnya kehilangan cahayanya, terpendam dalam penyesalan yang berlarut-larut. Tak ada senyum ramah darinya, hanya ada raut wajah yang tanpa ekspresi dan dingin.

Seperti mayat hidup, hanyalah jasad tanpa nyawa. Hatinya sudah remuk redam, menjadi puing-puing dan kehilangan jiwanya. Tak ada kata cinta dalam kamusnya. Hanya ada kesalahan dan penyesalan.

"Minato! Naruto sudah menikah, kau yang kakaknya belum! Jangan mempermalukan nama Namikaze yang kau sandang!"

"Namikaze? Sebegitukah pentingnya melebihi seorang wanita? Aku tak peduli dengan apa itu menikah maupun Namikaze." Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa pamit, ia menuju ke arah pintu.

"Minato! Kaa-san belum selesai! Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Misaki Namikaze. Wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Minato itu merasa sangat marah dengan perilaku putranya.

"Bagiku sudah. Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis-gadis pilihan kaa-san. Aku mau ke tempat Fugaku, Itachi sedang ulang tahun dan aku diminta datang," jawab Minato datar, ia pergi dari kediaman Namikaze tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

Misaki terduduk di sofa. Sebagai ibu, ia menghawatirkan keadaan sang putra yang menjadi seperti ini semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin merubah tabiat buruk putranya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Minato dengan tatapan nanar dan pedih.

"Kaa-san..."

Hinata Namikaze muncul ke ruangan itu. Ia duduk di sebelah ibu mertuanya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu mertuanya sekarang ini. Mata lavendernya menatap sayu pada sang mertua.

"Ah, kau Hinata."

Hinata mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Minato yang sekarang. Pria itu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Hinata menyesal. Tak ia sangka, kesalahannya menerima Minato, kemudian ia berhubungan dengan Naruto, membuat dua orang hancur berantakan.

Kesalahannya. Tak mau mengakui perasaan sesungguhnya, menipu Minato dan akhirnya menghancurkan Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Sementara dirinya? Hidup bahagia dan menikah dengan Naruto.

Dan ia bertekad akan membuat kedua orang itu kembali.

"Kaa-san, percuma. Nii-san tidak akan berubah. Sampai Kushina nee ditemukan, nii-san tidak akan berubah." Naruto muncul. Ia langsung duduk di samping sang istri.

"Tapi... Nii-sanmu sudah hidup sendirian selama hampir 4 tahun, Naruto. Tak punya pendamping dan bertabiat seperti itu! Kaa-san sudah menahan kesabaran, tapi Minato tak berubah juga," kata Misaki sambil memijit keningnya. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan nasib putranya.

"Cara terbaik adalah menemukan Kushina nee. Nii-san berperangai seperti sekarang karena memikirkan Kushina nee, kaa-san tahu kan, sifat nii-san? Nii-san sekarang merasa sangat bersalah atas peristiwa itu."

Hening sejenak. Misaki berpikir keras, ia tahu seperti apa Minato. Tak ingin putranya hidup dalam dimensi kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Keterpurukan sang putra membuatnya resah.

Hinata terlihat sedih. Mata lavendernya nampak sayu memikirkan nasib pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Juga Kushina yang menjadi seniornya. Menikah dengan Naruto pun tak nyaman bila melihat Minato.

"Aku akan mencari Kushina senpai."

* * *

Suasana di kediaman Uchiha tampak meriah. Anak-anak memakai topi ulang tahun. Semuanya tampak gembira, tertawa riang tanpa mengenal kata susah. Balon-balon tergenggam di tangan mungil mereka.

Sepasang mata safir menatap mereka dengan nanar. Senyum miris tergambar di wajah Minato. Pria yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak temannya itu sedih melihat anak-anak.

Tentu, ia tak tahu keberadaan anaknya. Ia hidup dalam kemewahan, segalanya tercukupi. Bagaimana nasib anak yang tak pernah ditemuinya? Apa merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini?

Kesalahannya membuatnya semakin sedih, memikirkan nasib anaknya. Ia hanya menanamkan benihnya, tak mendampingi wanita yang mengandung anaknya. Membuat hatinya kosong, hanya ada kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Minato ji-chan!"

Suara anak kecil mengejutkannya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Anak kecil berambut hitam legam lurus tengah menatapnya dengan mata onyx yang berbinar-binar penuh keceriaan. Anak itu mengenakan jas hitam dan celana pendek hitam yang rapi.

Minato mau tak mau tersenyum. Senyum palsu ia tampakkan di depan anak kecil itu, walau hatinya nanar melihat keceriaan anak itu.

"Ada apa, Itachi-kun?" tanya Minato.

Anak kecil yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu tersenyum. Putra pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangannya membuka, seakan meminta hadiah.

"Hadiahku mana, Minato ji-chan?" tanyanya.

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putra sahabatnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Itachi yang tengah berulang tahun itu.

"Ji-chan lupa bawa, bagaimana dong?"

Itachi kecil langsung menunjukkan mimik cemberut mendengar sahabat ayahnya itu mengatakan lupa membawa hadiah. Ia menyukai Minato, dianggapnya pamannya, walau mereka tak ada hubungan darah.

"Bercanda. Ji-chan bawa kok, ini buat Itachi-kun. Selamat ulang tahun ya," ujar Minato sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Itachi. Mata Itachi berbinar-binar senang.

"Ji-chan baik deh!" serunya sambil tertawa senang. Anak kecil mana yang tak senang bila mendapat hadiah? Hal itu berlaku juga untuk Uchiha kecil itu.

"Itachi! Ayo, acara tiup lilinnya mau dimulai," panggil seorang wanita berambut biru kelam, Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Itachi. Perutnya tampak sedikit besar, mengandung anak keduanya.

"Ya!" sahut Itachi dengan riang. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tengah, saatnya meniup lilin bagi sang bintang pesta.

Tak lama, seorang pria seumuran Minato duduk di samping Minato. Pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha itu menatap Minato dengan aneh.

"Minato, terima kasih kau sudah mau datang."

"Untuk Itachi, tidak apa-apa. Dia kelihatan sangat senang dengan pesta ulang tahunnya," kata Minato sambil memperhatikan Uchiha kecil itu meniup lilinnya yang berjumlah tiga.

"Minato, kau... Jangan menyembunyikannya, aku tahu." Fugaku melontarkan pernyataan itu dengan dingin, khas seorang Uchiha.

"Kau tahu juga. Ya, aku memikirkannya. Bagaimana anakku sekarang. Aku pria yang jahat. Membuat seorang wanita mengandung anakku, tak tahu siapa anakku." Minato tertawa getir. Miris membayangkan bahwa pria yang selalu tegar kini berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Minato, jangan seperti itu terus-"

"Kau yang tidak tahu, Fugaku. Aku membuat Kushina hancur, membuatnya mengandung. Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Dan ia membenciku." Nada getir itu terdengar ketika mengucapkan kata benci.

Kata itu sudah merobek hatinya. Menikam jantungnya. Menghancurkan pendiriannya.

"Dan... Aku tidak tahu anakku sendiri. Seperti apa dia? Perempuan atau laki-laki? Namanya siapa? Baik-baik saja atau tidak? Semuanya tak mau hilang dari otakku, seperti teka teki yang tidak ada jawabannya."

Akibat dari kesalahannya... Kesalaha terberat yang menghukumnya. Hukuman yang telah ia jalani selama tiga setengah tahun.

"Setiap teka-teki punya jawaban. Aku yakin itu."

"Mungkin... Ya, memang benar. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kushina. Penderitaan apa yang telah dialaminya selama ini... Tentu dia tak akan mau menerimaku dalam kehidupannya lagi."

Minato tertawa getir seusai mengucapkannya. Sungguh bodoh, ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang membencinya. Sangat ingin mengucapkan kata maaf. Tak peduli seberapa menderitanya dirinya sendiri, Minato hanya ingin mengembalikan Kushina.

Betapa buta matanya selama ini. Wanita yang selalu melihat dirinya dan hanya dirinya dalam mata violet wanita itu, tak dihiraukannya. Wanita yang selalu mencintainya tanpa syarat, wanita yang selalu disakitinya dengan perkataan tentang perasaannya.

Dan ia sadar...

Bahwa ia mencintai seorang Kushina Uzumaki.

Tapi semua terlambat.

"Tapi kurasa aku seudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya."

Wanita itu telah pergi. Tak ada jejak sama sekali, lenyap disapu angin. Menghilang di balik awan kelam yang menutupi hatinya dengan kebencian. Ratu hati Minato yang membawa separuh hati Minato.

"Tak ada kata terlambat, Minato. Hanya persepsimu saja yang membutakan kemungkinan itu. Kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu. Kau bisa memperbaikinya. Percayalah pada hal itu."

Fugaku sungguh menganggap Minato adiknya sendiri. Ia tahu bagaimana Minato. Tahu perasaan pria itu ketika menyadari dirinya menodai seorang wanita. Dan ia tak mau membiarkan Minato hanyut seperti ini terus.

"Kau sudah membaca karangan terbaru milik K.U.?"

Suara perbincangan ibu-ibu membuyarkan suasana. Minato melirik ke arah ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip dengan sebuah majalah di tangan salah satu ibu itu. Mereka orang tua dari anak-anak yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun Itachi.

"Aku sudah. Karangannya sangat bagus, bahkan aku sampai menangis membacanya."

"Benar. Tapi mengapa tidak pernah ada profil tentang dirinya? Hanya ada inisial namanya saja yang tercantum. Padahal, ia bisa jadi seorang penulis besar."

'K.U.?' Minato bertanya dalam hati. Sepertinya ia mengenal inisial itu. Jangan-jangan...

"Ya, betul. Padahal aku ingin tanda tangannya. Walau baru muncul tiga tahun terakhir ini, dia tidak kalah dengan penulis senior lainnya."

"Ya, tapi semua ceritanya selalu sedih ya? Tidak ada yang bahagia?"

"Ah, aku pernah dengar gosip tentangnya."

Perkataan seorang ibu itu langsung membuat para ibu lainnya menatap padanya. Minato yang penasaran menajamkan telinganya. Nalarnya yang tajam menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang K.U.

"Eh? Gosip apa?" Para ibu langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Tentu mereka penasaran tentang penulis itu.

Karura Sabaku, yang merupakan salah satu dari para ibu itu bukanlah seorang biang gosip, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memancing perhatian ibu-ibu lainnya. Bukan, tepatnya memancing seorang pria.

"Umurnya masih muda, katanya sekitar dua puluh tiga tahunan. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, tapi kudengar, dia sudah punya anak juga. Kalau aku tidak salah, sudah berumur tiga tahun," kata Karura.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau dengar dari mana?"

'Dua puluh tiga... Anak... tiga tahun? Apa mungkin...' Minato merasa was-was. Dugaannya semakin kuat. Tapi ia tak mau membenarkan pikirannya dulu.

"Aku dengar dari suamiku yang punya kenalan seorang editor. Tapi, anaknya itu lahir di luar nikah, begitu kata suamiku. Malang sekali ya?"

"Apa? Wah, pantas dia menulis cerita sedih, mungkin karena ayah anak itu menghianatinya," celetuk seorang ibu yang kelihatan sangat antusias.

Hati Minato perih mendengar perkataan ibu itu. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia sama seperti ayah anak penulis itu. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang mengandung anaknya adalah dosa berat.

"Mungkin saja. Jahat sekali, pria macam apa yang tega meninggalkannya? Benar-benar tak bisa diampuni."

"Tapi berarti dia tegar ya? Benar-benar hebat. Seandainya aku seperti itu, mungkin aku bunuh diri."

Tikamanan pisau sangat terasa di hati Minato sekarang. Benar... Sejahat pria itu, membiarkan Kushina pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat bertanggung jawab. Membiarkan Kushina hancur.

"Kudengar juga, dia dulu kuliah di Konoha University," ujar Karura lagi.

'Konoha... University? Jangan-jangan...'batin Minato. Ia seperti menemukan titik terang di kegelapan.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang Konoha University?" Minato tiba-tiba berdiri dan bertanya pada kumpulan ibu-ibu itu. Fugaku diam, membiarkan Minato. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha itu.

"Ah, ya. Kenalan suamiku menunjukkan data yang diberikan K.U.," jawab Karura sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Kushina... Apa itu kau?' Pertanyaan terus ada di kepala Minato. Nalarnya hampir mencapai titik kebenaran.

"Eh, kau Minato Namikaze dari Namikaze Group kan? Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu di sini!"

Tentu saja ketampanan Minato sangat memikat hati para wanita. Minato tak menghiraukan para ibu yang menghebohkan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang Kushina, nama yang selalu ada di otaknya.

"Boleh aku pinjam majalahnya sebentar?" tanya Minato. Karura mengangguk, ia memberikan majalah itu pada Minato.

Dengan terburu-buru, Minato membuka cerita karangan penulis berinisial K.U. itu. Mata safirnya membelalak lebar. Tangannya yang memegang majalah itu bergetar membaca tulisan itu. Gaya tulisan yang ia kenal. Khas Kushina Uzumaki. Gaya tulisan yang disukainya.

Majalah itu terjatuh ke bawah. Luapan rasa syok menjalari seluruh tubuh Minato. Ia sangat mengenali gaya tulisan itu. Tulisan wanita yang selama ini dicarinya. Bahagia, takut, bersalah, terkejut menjadi satu dalam benak Minato.

"Kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya?" tanya Minato. Nadanya terkesan tidak wajar, sangat terburu.

"Kalau tidak salah di Kamakura," jawab Karura.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa permisi, Minato langsung segera keluar dari ruangan tempat pesta itu dilangsungkan. Karura hanya tersenyum. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu keberadaan K.U.

Atau tepatnya...

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

'Apa itu kau, Kushina?'

Pikiran Minato semakin membuat pria berambut kuning itu gelisah. Semenjak mendengar inisial 'K.U.', ia sangat berharap bahwa K.U. adalah Kushina yang dicarinya. Ia menggigiti kukunya, gelisah dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu dalah pikirannya.

Hari yang dinantinya tiba. Hari di mana ia akan menebus seluruh kesalahannya pada wanita yang dicintainya. Hari yang sudah ia nantikan semenjak tiga setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sudah dua jam lebih ia berada dalam mobil, ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju ke Kamakura. Karena senangnya menemukan titik terang dalam pencarian Kushina, ia tak memikirkan apa pun. Hanya Kushina yang ada di otaknya, meracuni logikanya sampai ia tak berpikir panjang.

'Kushina, apa kau akan memaafkanku? Aku yang bodoh ini... Walau aku berlutut padamu, apa hatimu tetap akan sedingin es?'

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Dan Minato kini mengerti apa arti kata-kata itu.

Terlambat baginya untuknya menyadari hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Ketika Kushina pergi, ia baru menyadari arti Kushina bagi hidupnya dan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya untuk Kushina.

Ia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

Betapa buta dan tulinya Minato. Kushina selalu di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya, ada untuknya dan mencintainya. Tak ia sadari berulang kali ia melukai hati Kushina, tapi Kushina tetap di sampingnya. Mencintainya, dan... rela mengandung anaknya, walau kehilangan nama baik sebagai seorang gadis.

Anaknya yang belum pernah Minato temui. Entah seorang putra atau putri. Seperti Minato atau seperti Kushina.

"Kushina, ijinkan aku bertemu denganmu..."

Namun naas...

Seorang anak perempuan kecil melintas di depannya. Mata safir Minato membelalak lebar. Ia mencoba mengerem mobilnya.

'Sial! Tidak bisa direm!"

Jarak mobilnya dengan anak kecil itu semakin dekat. Anak kecil itu tidak mau menyingkir, tidak melihat mobil hitam yang mendekat ke arahnya berlari. Ia tak mendengar seruan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya minggir.

Melihat anak itu hampir dekat dengan mobilnya, Minato membanting stirnya ke kanan. Ia merasa aneh melihat anak itu, tak mau anak itu dalam bahaya. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang ia membelokkan mobilnya.

DUAAAARRRRR

Mobil sedan hitam itu menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kepala sang pengemudi. Ia pingsan, tak bergerak. Tangannya yang memegang stir perlahan turun dari stir itu, tak memegang apa-apa, hanya menggantung di bahunya.

Anak kecil yang tadi hampir ditabrak Minato menatap ngeri ke arah mobil itu.

"Kaa-chan!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Kira-kira ini menjadi 5 chapter. Seperti kata Viero nee, pasti molor.

Serta Update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, maaf ya...

So,

Review please?

Review anda akan menambah semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini.

Meiko Namikaze


	3. Reunion!

Mistakes

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main chara :

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Pair : Can't write the details

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU

* * *

The third chapter is up!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Kaa-chan!"

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat kilat ketakutan dari sepasang matanya. Ia berlari ke arah ibunya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu-ibu lainnya.

Derapan langkah kakinya terdengar keras. Rambut oranyenya yang pendek sebahu berkibar tertiup angin. Gadis cilik itu mendekati ibunya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Kyuu-chan?" tanya ibunya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu-ibu lainnya.

Gadis cilik itu menarik-narik rok panjang yang dikenakan ibunya. Matanya ketakutan, ia seperti hampir menangis. Melihat gelagat aneh sang anak, wanita itu berjongkok supaya ia sejajar dengan sang anak.

"_Kaa-chan! Tadi Kyuu lali-lali, tlus ada olang yang nablak pohon! Kelual dalahnya banyak! Kyuu yang calah_!"

Air mata mulai keluar dari gadis cilik itu. Ia takut. Takut bila disalahkan karena ia berlari tanpa melihat ada mobil yang mendekat. Dan yang ia tahu, orang itu mengeluarkan darah banyak. Sebagai anak kecil, ia takut melihat darah.

"Orang kecelakaan? Kok Kyuu-chan yang salah? Anak kaa-chan kenapa?" tanya sang ibu. Paras wanita itu masih muda. Umurnya masih sekitar dua puluh tahunan.

"_Ji-chan tadi minggil waktu Kyuu lali di jalan, tlus ji-chan nablak pohon. Kyuu yang bikin ji-chan nablak._"

Gadis cilik tadi mulai menangis. Sang ibu memeluknya, menenangkannya. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu mengelus-elus punggung sang anak, mencoba menenangkan putrinya. Ia cemas, baru kali ini ia mendengar putrinya berkata seperti itu.

Kushina Uzumaki adalah nama wanita berambut merah itu.

Sosok yang telah menghilang dari kehidupan Minato semenjak tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu telah menjadi seorang ibu. Tepatnya seorang ibu dari Kyuuko Uzumaki, gadis cilik yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Antar kaa-chan ke sana sekarang ya," kata Kushina sambil memegang lengan Kyuuko dan mengelap air mata gadis cilik itu. Kyuuko mengangguk.

Tapi, Kushina merasakan firasat. Sebuah firasat yang ingin ia enyahkan dari pikirannya. Firasat tentang Kyuuko akan segera bertemu ayah kandungnya.

Dan... Firasat itu menjadi kenyataan.

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Menyaksikan pemandangan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang diam tak bergerak dengan kepala yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat.

Tak ada yang bergerak untuk menolongnya. Padahal, pria itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia pingsan. Mata safirnya terkatup rapat. Namun, ia terus mengulang-ulang sebuah kata.

"Kushina..."

Terus ia ucapkan tanpa sadar. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri, mengucapkan nama wanita yang dicintainya. Entah apa yang ada di kesadarannya sampai ia terus-terusan mengulang nama itu walau ia tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"_Kaa-chan, i-itu ji-channya..._"

Kyuuko menunjuk ke arah mobil. Ia mengajak Kushina menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang mengerumuni mobil itu. Kushina terpaksa menurut saja terhadap putrinya, ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Mata violet itu membulat lebar. Tangannya gemetaran, bukan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran melihat sosok yang ada di dalam mobil. Kebenciannya meluap-luap melihat Minato. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Terkejut.

Kushina sangat terkejut melihat "ji-chan" yang dimaksud Kyuuko adalah ayah kandung Kyuuko sendiri. Ya, Minato Namikaze, ayah kandung dari Kyuuko, putrinya. Terlebih, Minato dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan terluka parah.

Perasaan benci itu luntur. Ia tak tega, hatinya sebagai wanita tak tega melihat pria yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya terluka parah dan tidak ditolong sama sekali. Hatinya tergerak.

"Minato..." Wanita itu berlari mendekati mobil sedan hitam itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia segera mengangkat Minato dan membaringkan kepala yang berdarah itu di pangkuan tangannya.

Nafas Minato tersengal-sengal. Kushina tahu itu. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Minato, walau ia membencinya. Perasaan cinta yang masih ada dalam hatinya mendorong ia melakukan itu, mendekap tubuh itu di depan banyak orang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat panggil Chiyo baa-san!" seru Kushina. Akhirnya, kerumunan tadi bubar, segera mencari pertolongan.

"Minato... Kaukah itu? Minato..." Kushina merasakan hatinya semakin perih melihat paras Minato.

"Kushina..."

Mata safir itu sedikit membuka. Walau pandangannya tak jelas, ia bisa menangkap obyek di depan matanya. Seorang wanita yang memandangnya dengan cemas. dari bibirnya yang berdarah terukir seulas senyum.

"Akhirnya... Aku menemukanmu..." Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat, mengusap pipi wanita itu dengan lembut

Kepala Minato tergeletak seusai mengungkapnya, kembali tak sadarkan diri. Mata Kushina membulat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Benarkah perkataan Minato tadi?

"Minato... Minato, sadarlah, Minato!" Kushina mendekap kepala pria itu di dadanya dengan kalut. Tak mempedulikan pandangan heran sang anak kepadanya.

'_Kok kaa-chan mengenal ji-chan itu?_' batin Kyuuko. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sang ibu bersikap demikian terhadap seorang pria.

Tak lama, bantuan datang. Seorang wanita tua yang merupakan dokter di situ menyarankan supaya Minato dibawa ke rumah Kushina yang kebetulan punya satu kamar kosong. Maklum, selama ini Kushina tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal.

Chiyo, nama wanita itu memperhatikan reaksi Kushina. Ia sadar, ada yang aneh dengan wanita berusia 23 tahun itu. Wanita itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung tentang ayah kandung Kyuuko. Tak seorang warga di sana tahu.

Hanya Kushina sendiri yang mengetahui rahasia itu.

Mulutnya terbungkam untuk mengatakan rahasia siapa ayah dari anaknya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Beruntung pendarahannya bukan pendarahan otak. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Chiyo usai mengobati Minato.

"Begitu..." Kushina menghela nafas lega. Tak terpikirkan olehnya, ia dan Minato akan bertemu lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuuko duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih bingung mengapa sang ibu sangat kalut.

"Kushina, aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang pria ini. Kyuuko-chan, bantu baa-chan ya? Ambilkan kompres air," kata Chiyo sambil tersenyum. Kyuuko mengangguk, kemudian pergi. Walau usianya masih tiga tahun, ia termasuk anak yang cerdas.

"Kushina, apa hubunganmu dengan pria ini?" tanya Chiyo setelah Kyuuko pergi.

Kushina tertunduk. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Chiyo bukanlah wanita yang bisa dibohongi. Ia tahu , hatinya sangat menentangnya bicara tentang kebenaran. Ia risau, tak bisa apa-apa. Traumanya sangat berat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Chiyo memperhatikan wanita di depannya dengan seksama. Raut wajah Kushina adalah raut wajah yang sama ketika wanita itu bertanya tentang siapa ayah kandung Kyuuko. Kesediohan terpancar di wajah cantiknya, bagai awan gelap.

"Aku tahu. Dia ayah kandung Kyuuko, kan? Jujurlah, Kushina. Aku tak akan berbicara pada siapa-siapa. Benar yang kukatakan? Bahwa pria ini adalah ayah kandung Kyuuko?" tanya Chiyo.

Kushina masih tertunduk. Ia meremas lengannya. Teringat kembali pada kisah masa lalunya. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, hatinya sudah menjadi puing-puing karena Minato. Ia membenci pria yang merebut mahkotanya. Tapi..

"Ya... Pria ini ayah kandung Kyuuko," jawab Kushina lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, mengapa kalian tidak menikah?" tanya Chiyo.

"Kami... Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Hanya sahabat. Tapi... Malam itu dia mabuk karena kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan adiknya. Aku membawanya ke hotel. Aku sedikit mabuk dan kami tidak sengaja melakukannya. Sebulan kemudian, aku menyadari aku mengandung. Tapi, aku yakin dia tak akan mengakuinya. Aku juga tak mau menggugurkannya. Aku pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapa-siapa."

Chiyo terdiam. Kushina memang wanita berhati besar. Walau tanpa seorang suami, ia membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Ia tahu, tak mau menghancurkan pria itu. Membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam penderitaan sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang tabah, Kushina. Sewaktu melahirkan Kyuuko pun kau menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadapnya? Apa kau akan memberi tahunya tentang Kyuuko?" tanya Chiyo.

Hening.

Kushina tak bisa menjawabnya. Benar, pilihan pelik kini ada di hadapannya. Membiarkan Minato tahu tentang anaknya atau tidak. Resiko keduanya sangat besar. Dalam hati terdalamnya, cintanya untuk Minato masih ada. Terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan tentang itu. Aku pergi dulu, kurasa kau bisa merawatnya sendiri," kata Chiyo sambil membereskan peralatannya.

Saat Chiyo pergi, Kyuuko masuk sambil membawa baskom berisi air dan sebuah handuk untuk mengompres. Banyak pikiran berkelebat di otak Kyuuko. Ia ingin tahu, ji-chan itu siapa dan apa hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

"_Kaa-chan, Kyuu udah bawa ailnya,_" kata Kyuuko sambil mendekati sang ibu. Kushina tersenyum. Senyum palsu untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya. Tak ingin sang anak tahu.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu-chan." Kushina mengambil baskom beserta handuk itu. Dicelupkanya handuk itu ke dalam baskom, diperasnya kemudian diletakkannya di dahi Minato.

"_Kaa-chan kenal dengan ji-chan ini?_" tanya Kyuuko. Kushina terkejut dengan pertanyaan putrinya.

"Hm... Ji-chan ini teman lama kaa-chan. Memangnya kenapa?" Kushina mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. 'Walau sebenarnya... Ji-chan ini tou-chanmu...'

"_Kenapa kaa-chan tidak menikah dengan ji-chan? Kyuu kan ingin punya tou-chan..._"

Pernyataan Kyuuko membuat Kushina terkejut. Kyuuko tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Hanya darinya saja. Tapi, ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuuko dan tidak ingin gadis kecilnya tahu tentang pria itu adalah sang ayah.

"Kyuu-chan, kaa-chan sudah bilang, tou-chan meninggalkan kita. Sekarang Kyuu-chan main dengan teman-teman ya, jangan bilang tentang ji-chan," kata Kushina. Kyuuko mengangguk. Kemudian, ia lari keluar kamar itu.

Hanya tinggal dua insan di kamar itu. Minato terbaring di futon. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang ternoda sedikit percikan darah. Kushina memandang pria itu. Wajahnya sendu.

"Minato... Kau lihat? Dia putrimu, Minato. Kyuuko adalah putrimu. Dia mewarisi otakmu yang cerdas. Tapi, rambutnya campuran. Dan matanya persis dengan matamu. Warna safir."

Kushina mengelus pipi pria itu dengan perlahan. Tak ada yang berubah dari parasnya setelah tiga tahun. Hanya gurat kesedihan mendalam terlukis di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ia besar? Dia tak tahu tentangmu. Tak tahu ayahnya. Dan kau juga pasti tidak tahu siapa dia bila kau sudah sadar. Ia kubesarkan sendiri, Minato. Hanya dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu."

Mata violet yang sendu itu menatap pria muda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Mendengar detak jantung beraturan pria itu.

"Tahukah tentang beban yang kutanggung? Tahukan rasa sakit di dadaku ini? Tahukan penderitaan yang kualami? Semuanya demi kau, Minato. Demi kandungan yang kau benihkan. Aku rela bila harus mendapat celaan dan hinaan demi mengandung anakmu."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Dan tahukah? Tiga tahun ini, aku rindu padamu. Rasa sesak di dadaku akibat dirimu ini tak bisa kutanggung. Tahukah betapa irinya aku melihat semua wanita hamil didampingi suaminya sementara aku tak didampingi siapa pun? Semua karenamu..."

Kushina mulai menangis terisak-isak. Beban di hatinya ingin dilepaskannya. Terhadap pria itu. Pria yang merebut mahkotanya sekaligus membuatnya mengandung tanpa status pernikahan.

Tapi...

Ia masih mencintainya...

* * *

**Minato's pov~**

Gelap...

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tak ada cahaya di depanku. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Kepalaku terhantam stir. Kegelapan meliputiku dan menghantamku. Bernafas sulit. Aku tak bisa melihat dan mendengar apa-apa. Seperti orang buta. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa memanggil namanya. Nama yang berada di kepalaku.

"Kushina..."

.

.

.

Suara familiar itu terdengar jelas. Memanggil namaku dengan cemas. Kalut. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kubuka mataku.

Pening. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Cairan merah pekat mengalir di kepalaku. Aku tahu apa cairan itu.

Kushina... Apa kau yang memanggilku? Ijinkan aku melihatmu barang sejenak. Walau malaikat maut menjemput, ijinkan aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Memandang wajahmu, melihat anakku, meminta maaf padamu...

Dan dengan tekad, kupaksakan menahan rasa sakit ini. Untuk melihat...

Wajah itu... Wajahmu.

Ya, aku dapat melihatnya. Wajah malaikat yang menatapku cemas. Senyuman terukir di bibirku. Kuraih pipinya dengan tanganku yang gemetar. Menyentuhnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Akhirnya... Aku menemukanmu..."

Kegelapan menghantamku kembali. Membawaku kembali ke kebutaan.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama?

Samar-samar, di tengah kegelapan ini, kudengar semua keluhanmu. Aku tahu, aku memang orang yang jahat. Membiarkanmu seorang diri. Tak ada di sampingmu ketika kau kesakitan. Membiarkanmu sendirian membesarkan anak. Menguras air mata dan keringatmu hanya untuk anak yang lahir tanpa status.

Sungguh lelaki yang sangat tak berguna.

"_Ji-chan!_"

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Menyahuti panggilan suara anak kecil. Aku merasa sangat pusing. Pandanganku tak jelas. Sudah berapa lama aku dalam kegelapan? Rasanya seperti berada dalam dimensi asing.

Pandanganku kembali. Kubuka mataku lebar. Seorang anak kecil duduk di sampingku. Aku tahu. Dia anak kecil yang hampir kutabrak. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Kushina?

Aku bangkit dan berusaha duduk. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Di mana ini?

"_Ji-chan cudah bangun?_" tanya anak kecil itu.

Gadis kecil yang manis. Rambutnya oranye sebahu. Badannya masih kecil, mungkin usianya sekitar dua sampai tiga tahun. Tapi...

Matanya yang besar dan menatapku dengan kilatan rasa cemas...

Safir...

Seperti milikku. Bagai menatap ke mata sendiri saat melihat ke arah matanya. Imitasi-ku. Wajahnya familiar. Seperti aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Rasa nyaman saat kulihat matanya. Hatiku merasa hangat. Seperti menemukan pecahan hati yang telah lama menghilang. Mengisi kembali hatiku yang kosong, walau tak sepenuhnya.

Dia...

Hanya dengan sekali melihat, aku tahu. Nalarku tak mati selama aku tak sadar. Hanya melihatnya, tanpa tahu nama dan asal usulnya, aku tahu.

Dia anakku.

"Ah, ya... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Ingin kupandangi dia selalu. Mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, sang ayah.

"_Cyukullah ji-chan tidak apa-apa. Maafin Kyuu-chan, Kyuu-chan yang lali-lali bikin ji-chan nablak pohon. Kyuu-chan yang calah._"

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia seperti ingin menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, ji-chan sudah tidak apa-apa. Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

"_Kyuuko._"

Kyuuko? Itukah nama yang kau berikan padanya, Kushina?

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanyaku.

Ia tampak menunduk. Apa aku sudah mengatakan yang salah? Apa dia memang punya ayah yang lain?

"_Kaa-chan lagi macak di dapul. Tou-chan... Kyuu nggak punya tou-chan..._" Aku bisa menangkap nada sedih di sela kata-katanya. Seperti belati yang menusuk jantungku sampai hampir berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak punya?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Kata kaa-chan, tou-chan pelgi ninggalin aku cama kaa-chan. Apa tou-chan benci cama Kyuuko campai tou-chan pelgi?_"

Aku ingin tertawa getir. Begitukah kebohonganmu, Kushina? Menutupi ayah kandungnya dengan cara seperti itu? Hatiku seperti dihujam pisau. Mendengar putriku sendiri berkata seperti itu.

"Tou-chanmu tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Kyuu-chan! Ayo, jangan ganggu ji-chan. Ji-chan masih ti-"

Syok.

Tergambar jelas di mata violetnya. Melihatku terbangun seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Melihat paras orang yang ia benci selama ini.

"_Kaa-chan, ji-chan cudah bangun,_" kata Kyuuko sambil menghampiri ibunya. Atau tepatnya, Kushina.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sudah bangun."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dalam keheningan, mata kami beradu pandang. Kilatan rasa benci itu masih ada dalam mata violetmu. Aku tahu, Kushina. Aku memang pantas kau benci. Tapi, mengapa dalam matamu masih ada tatapan hangat?

"Kyuu-chan, sekarang kau ke meja makan dulu ya, kaa-chan sudah buat sup miso," kata Kushina pada malaikat kecilnya, bukan, malaikat kecilku juga. Kulihat, Kyuuko mengangguk, kemudian pergi.

"To the point," ucapku setelah Kyuuko pergi.

Kushina menghela nafas. Mendekat ke arahku. Berapa banyak perubahanmu?

Tidak ada. Tak ada yang berubah. Wajahmu sama seperti dulu. Tapi, apa semua tetap sama? Sifatmu yang tomboy dan ceria, apa telah terhapus?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya mendekatiku. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ditahannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau yang menolongku?" tanyaku. Tentu saja pertanyaan retoris dan bodoh.

"Ya, kurasa putriku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi. Maaf, putriku memang tidak bisa diam," katamu meminta maaf.

Aku menelan ludah. Kau tak mau mengakuiku sebagai ayah dari Kyuuko. Hanya mengucapkan bahwa Kyuuko adalah putrimu. Sakit, Kushina. Kau membuka lagi rasa sakit dalam hati ini.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa itu wajar karena ibunya sangat teramat hiperaktif juga," kataku sambil menyeringai menahan rasa sakit di hati. Aku mengerti, rasa sakit di hatimu, karena aku juga sama. Sesak, rasanya sulit untuk tersenyum dan menyeringai seperti ini.

"Tch! Kupikir tidak bertemu selama ini membuatmu berhenti mengejekku, ternyata tidak."

"Mengapa tiga setengah tahun yang lalu kau pergi?" tanyaku.

Aku tahu dari wajahmu yang tertunduk dan tampak sendu itu. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi aku menginginkan jawaban darimu. Sebuah kepastian.

"Aku mengandung, jadi aku putus kuliah."

"Sudah jadi ibu-ibu sekarang ya? Hm..."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Aku tahu mengapa kau bertanya itu. Untuk memastikan apa aku sudah menikah atahu belum. Aku tahu, ada rasa sakit ketika kau menanyakannya. Menahan sesak di dada, bibirmu yang bergetar.

"Dia baik. Sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze sekarang," jawabku. Bukan suatu kebohongan, Hinata memang sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze. Istri dari Naruto.

"Begitu. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

Mungkin terdengar basa-basi. Tapi aku tahu semua, Kushina. Nalarku berjalan dengan baik walau perban sialan ini terbalut di kepalaku.

"Baik, tak ada masalah sedikitpun."

"Tak kusangka kau sudah menikah juga."

Nada pahit itu terlontar dari bibirmu. Aku sungguh ingin tertawa. Aku belum menikah. Aku tak mau menikah selain denganmu, Kushina.

"Aku belum menikah. Memangnya aku mengatakan Hinata adalah istriku? Hinata sudah menjadi istri Naruto."

Rona merah mulai mewarnai parasmu. Aku tertawa tergelak-gelak. Sungguh lucu membayangkannya. Tapi... Ada jarak yang memisahkan kita berdua. Aku malu melihatmu, sungguh.

Setelah melakukan tindakan seperti itu, aku masih berani menatapmu. Bicara padamu.

"Kau mau makan? Aku sudah siapkan makan. Kuantar ke sini ya," ujarmu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku makan bersama kalian saja."

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan bayi, Kushina."

Dan ia terpaksa menurut. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ke ruang makan rumahnya. Di rumah seperti ini... Dia berjuang keras sendirian menghidupi kebutuhannya dan Kyuuko. Aku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang ayah.

"_Ji-chan ikut makan?_" tanya Kyuuko, malaikat kecilku. Aku tersenyum.

"Iya, Kyuu-chan. Nah, sekarang, ayo makan," kata Kushina.

Kami bertiga makan. Kyuuko tampak senang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Baru sekali ini aku melihat anakku. Dan aku merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang tak kurasakan selama tiga tahun ini.

Apapun tak bisa menggantikannya.

"_Kaa-chan..._"

"Hm? Ada apa, Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuuko, malaikat kecilku tampak malu-malu. Tapi, ada kilatan bahagia di matanya yang merupakan replika mataku. Safir yang berkilat-kilat. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mata seperti itu.

"_Kyuu-chan cenang... Lacanya cepelti makan cama tou-chan juga. Lacanya cama kelualga. Nggak cuma cama kaa-chan._"

Kushina tampak aneh. Ia tertunduk. Pandangan matanya menjadi ganjil. Aku tahu, ia tak ingin Kyuuko tahu bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya. Mengapa Kushina, mengapa kau tak mengijinkannya?

"Kyuu-chan sayang, tou-chan sudah meninggalkan kita. Kaa-chan tahu, tapi Kyuu-chan jangan bicara tentang tou-chan lagi ya."

Perih.

Kyuuko, aku ayahmu, nak. Aku tak meninggalkanmu. Bukan aku. Maafkan tou-chan, membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Andai aku tak terlambat, kau akan bahagia, Kyuuko. Tidak seperti ini.

Kyuuko, bisakah kau memanggilku "tou-chan"? Bolehkah aku meraihmu, mendekapmu dalam pelukanku? Kau mengacaukan segalanya, Kyuuko. Rasio, nalar, logikaku kacau. Hanya karena hasrat ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku ayahmu.

Tapi...

Kushina, mengapa kau menghalangiku? Aku tahu, kau membenciku. Tapi, ijinkan Kyuuko tahu tentang aku. Tentang ayah kandungnya. Bahwa aku tidak membencinya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Tolong...

Supaya aku dan Kyuuko juga bisa bahagia. Supaya dinginnya hatiku terobati dengan hangatnya. Supaya aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku, Kushina. Supaya aku bisa membahagiakan kalian.

"_Tapi... Kyuu-chan pingin cama tou-chan... Kenapa kaa-chan nggak pelnah ngacih tahu Kyuu ciapa ayah Kyuu-chan? Foto tou-chan, wajah tou-chan. Kyuu nggak pelnah tahu..._"

Sampai putriku kau biarkan mengemis tentang siapa ayahnya. Kushina, mengapa kau menjadi sekejam ini? Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi, ijinkan Kyuuko tahu. Aku tak sampai hati melihatnya seperti ini. Malaikat kecilku...

"Cukup. Jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi. Kaa-chan sudah memberitahumu." Aku tahu, kau marah Kushina. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau membenciku, kau tak ingin Kyuuko tahu bagaimana dia lahir. Kushina...

"_Kaa-chan jahat!_"

Malaikat kecilku lari begitu saja keluar. Ia menangis. Kuarahkan mataku ke arah Kushina. Aku tahu, ia sangat menyesal. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kushina...

"Mengapa kau tak beritahu tentang ayahnya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Begitukah sekarang sikapmu terhadapku? Aku pantas kau benci, Kushina. Tapi, kau membuat hatiku semakin sakit dengan sikapmu. Aku tahu beban dan penderitaan yang kau tanggung sangat berat.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang marah. Aku pergi dulu, cari angin," ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan pura-pura tenang. Aku segera keluar dari tempat itu, mencari pintu keluar.

"Minato... Jangan-jangan... Kau..."

Aku tahu apa yang kau perkirakan. Aku tak akan menurutimu, Kushina. Walau kau larang, aku akan tetap melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Apa salah bila aku tahu ayah kandungnya? Salah bila aku memberitahunya? Kumohon, ijinkan dia mengetahuinya, Kushina. Kau larang pun aku tetap akan memberitahunya. Bahwa aku ayahnya." Dengan sarkatis, aku mengucapkannya.

"Minato, kau... Kau bukan ayahnya! Kyuuko adalah putriku!"

Kau mengahncurkannya lagi, Kushina. Hatiku hancur berantakan. Kau tak mau mengakuiku sebagai ayah dari Kyuuko. Mengapa? Ijinkan aku, Kushina.

"Apa pun yang kau katakan, faktanya aku adalah ayah biologisnya. Aku tidak bodoh, Kushina. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihatnya. Kau tidak boleh menghentikanku. Biarkan dia tahu, Kushina. Kau selama ini merahasiakannya dariku dan Kyuuko. Biarkan Kyuuko tahu tentang kebenaran ini!"

Hening.

Aku tahu, kata-kataku kejam. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu, sebagai ayah dari Kyuuko, adalah hal yang berbeda. Maafkan aku, Kushina.

Aku tak menghiraukan responmu sama sekali. Kubiarkan kau diam, tertunduk dan gemetaran di belakangku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mencari malaikat kecilku. Aku keluar dari rumah ini. Kurasa rumah milik orang tua Kushina. Ada ayunan tua di depan rumah. Dan aku bila melihat malaikat kecilku berayun-ayun di sana.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arahnya. Matanya sendu, seperti habis menangis. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Aku tahu mengapa. Kudekati dia.

"Kyuuko..." panggilku lembut. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Kyuuko habis nangis ya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"_Kaa-chan jahat. Nggak mau kacih tahu Kyuu ciapa tou-chan,_" jawabnya. Aku tertegun. Seperti inikah kerinduannya terhadap ayahnya? Rasa bersalah menyergapku. Mencabik hatiku, kesalahanku membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau Kyuu-chan tahu, Kyuu-chan mau apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Kyuu ingin dipeluk tou-chan. Kyuu ingin tahu tou-chan benci cama Kyuu atau tidak. Kyuu ingin tou-chan dan kaa-chan belcatu, bial Kyuu punya kelualga utuh..._"

Kyuuko...

"Ji-chan tahu ayah Kyuuko siapa. Kyuuko mau tahu?" tanyaku sambil menahan perasaanku yang meluap-luap. Momen ini sudah ada dalam benakku sejak dulu.

"_Ya. Tou-chan ciapa? Di mana?_" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dia benar-benar sangat senang saat kuberitahu aku tahu siapa ayahnya. Air mataku seakan hendak keluar sekarang. Tak dapat kutahan. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Di sini... Aku tou-chanmu. Aku tou-chanmu, Kyuuko," jawabku.

Mata safirnya membelalak lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini, aku mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Apa ia akan percaya?

"_Be-benalkah ji-chan itu tou-chan?_" tanyanya ragu-ragu, masih tak percaya.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang memiliki warna serupa dengan ibunya. Aku hanya ada di matanya. Warna biru safir yang sempurna, replika dari mataku.

"Ya. Lihat mataku, mirip dengan mata Kyuuko kan? Aku tou-chanmu," jawabku.

"_Tou-chan? Kenapa tou-chan nggak pelnah ketemu cama Kyuu? Apa tou-chan benci cama Kyuu dan kaa-chan?_" tanyanya lagi. Matanya dilinangi air mata, merembes dan membasahi pipi _chubby_nya.

"Tidak. Tou-chan tidak benci Kyuuko, juga kaa-chan. Tou-chan sayang kalian," kataku lagi.

Kali ini, air mataku ikut turun. Sungguh konyol, aku sudah dewasa tapi masih menangis. Tapi, perasaanku meluap-luap. Hatiku seakan mau meledak saking bahagianya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan.

"_Tou-chan... Huweeeee!_"

Aku terkejut. Ia langsung melompat dan memelukku. Menangis sedu sedan, air matanya membasahi bahuku. Ia menumpahkan semua kerinduannya. Terhadapku, ayahnya.

Tanganku bergerak. Mendekapnya dan memeluknya erat. Tak ingin berpisah. Kutumpahkan segala kerinduanku. Hasratku sebagai seorang ayah. Menangis dan meluapkan semua rasa.

"_Kyuu pikil tou-chan benci cama Kyuu. Kyuu mau cama tou-chan cama kaa-chan. Tou-chan jangan ninggalin Kyuu lagi..._" rengeknya.

"Tou-chan tidak benci sama Kyuu. Tou-chan sayang sama Kyuu. Tou-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuu lagi," ujarku.

Dan aku janji. Aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Kueratkan pelukanku, membiarkannya merasa nyaman dalam pelukanku. Merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

* * *

**Kyuuko's pov~**

_Akhilnya aku beltemu tou-chan. _

_Aku cenang. Aku dipeluk tou-chan. Lacanya nyaman dan hangat. Apa ini lacanya dipeluk cama tou-chan? Kyuu cuka, cayang cama tou-chan. Kyuu mau cama tou-chan._

_Tapi, kenapa kaa-chan bohong cama Kyuu?_

_Kaa-chan bilang, tou-chan ninggalin aku cama kaa-chan. Tou-chan benci cama Kyuu. Tapi, cekalang tou-chan bilang cayang cama Kyuu, nggak benci cama Kyuu. Cayang cama kaa-chan juga. Nggak ninggalin aku cama kaa-chan._

_Pokoknya, aku mau nyatuin kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Bial bica jadi kelualga. Kyuu mau tinggal cama kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Aku mau kaa-chan dan tou-chan belcama telus. Nggak mau kepicah lagi. _

_

* * *

_

**Kushina's pov~**

Maaf.

Maafkan aku, Kyuuko, Minato.

Aku yang membuat kalian seperti ini. Aku tidak memberitahu kalian, apa hubungan kalian. Kebohongan kubuat. Demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Tapi, ternyata aku yang membuat kalian seperti ini.

Kesalahan.

Sampai Kyuuko seperti ini. Aku tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Hanya ingin bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Benar-benar seorang pengecut. Hanya bisa berlari dan menghindar dari kenyataan yang tak ingin kuakui.

Air matanya turun dengan deras di pelukan Minato. Ia begitu bahagia. Bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Sebagai ibunya, aku tidak tahu perasaannya terhadap ayahnya. Betapa rindunya.

Seperti aku yang merindukan Minato.

Tapi...

Aku masih membencimu, Minato.

Karena kau, aku hidup menderita seperti ini. Berapa banyak beban yang kupikul sendirian tak dapat dihitung. Semuanya kutanggung sendirian. Demi kau, Minato. Demi anakmu yang hidup dalam kandunganku, kulahirkan dan kubesarkan.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Kushina. Kemarilah."

Tak kusangka, Minato, kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahmu. Antara ragu dan ingin. Memberanikan diri muncul kembali di hadapanmu.

"Dia tidur. Kau bisa membawanya ke kamar?" tanyamu.

Benar. Mata Kyuuko sudah terkatup rapat. Ia tertidur pulas. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dengan indah di bibirnya. Begitu senangnya bertemu ayahnya. Aku tak pernah menyadari tentang hal itu.

"Ya," jawabku sambil menurunkan Kyuuko dari pelukanmu dan kugendong. Kau hanya tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat kelegaan di matamu. Tapi, kita belum selesai. Urusan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu di antara kita belum selesai.

Aku membawa Kyuuko masuk ke dalam kamar dan kuletakan di atas futon. Ia tampak lelap. Nyaman. Kuselimuti dia. Membiarkan malaikat kecilku tidur dengan nyaman tanpa rasa dingin. Kukecup pelan keningnya. Wajahnya bahagia, parasnya amat cantik. Putriku...

Aku keluar dari kamar. Hendak menyelesaikan naskahku. Aku belum sempat menyelesaikannya. Aku sibuk memikirkan Kyuuko dan Minato. Selama tiga hari ini, kubiarkan naskahku tergeletak begitu saja.

GREP

Sebuah tangan yang besar mencekal tanganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Minato mencengkram erat tanganku. Aku mengenal tatapan matanya. Tajam dan serius.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Maaf buat yang udah request tentang anaknya MinaKushi. Meiko sudah merencanakan dari awal, jadi tidak bisa dikabulkan tentang Naruko. Tapi Naruko tetap ada kok.

2 chapter lagi...

So,

Review please?

Meiko Namikaze


	4. A Happy Ending?

**Mistakes**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto HARUS HIDUP**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main chara :**

**Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki**

**Pair : Can't write the details**

**Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah! Ini dia, fic chapter 4! Tinggal 1-2 chapter lagi!

Don't like don't read!

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Happy Ending?

Normal pov~

"Lepaskan tanganku." Kushina mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Minato yang mencengkram tangannya dengan erat. Minato tak bergeming. Ia tetap mencengkram tangan Kushina.

Wanita itu menatap tajam pada Minato. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia takut, terlalu takut untuk bersentuhan dengan Minato lagi. Memorinya membuka kembali kenangan buruknya. Ketika Minato merebut kegadisannya. Ia takut, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Tangan tan yang hangat dan besar itu menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya. Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan heran? Ada apa dengannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkeliaran di otaknya. Seperti sebuah enigma.

"Kushina, tolong, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin bicara padamu. Tentang Kyuuko," ujar Minato. Pandangan mata safirnya menatap dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia sangat ingin wanita yang dicintainya itu mendengarkannya.

"Minato... Kau... Jangan bilang kau ingin membawa Kyuuko pergi dariku... Jangan lakukan itu..."

Kushina bisa menerka apa yang diinginkan Minato sekarang. Minato sudah tahu bahwa Kyuuko adalah putri mereka. Pasti yang Minato inginkan ialah Kyuuko. Ingin Kyuuko tinggal bersamanya.

Minato menggeleng. "_No. I want to bring you with Kyuuko. Kushina, tell me what happened three years ago and why you leaved me._"

Kushina menghela nafas. Mata violetnya beradu dengan mata safir Minato. Ia tak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Wanita itu sudah tak berdaya lagi. Pria itu sudah memintanya menceritakan tentang kebenarannya.

"Sebaiknya duduk saja," kata Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah pria itu.

Minato hanya mengangguk. Mengikuti wanita yang dicintainya menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Minato sangat ingin memeluknya. Meraih tubuh mungil dan kurus itu dalam dekapan hangat. Ingin mengatakan ia sangat mencintainya. Semua itu terukir di dalam benaknya. Memberi kebahagiaan pada wanita itu.

"Duduklah," kata Kushina. Minato hanya mengangguk dan duduk di lantai yang beralaskan _tatami_.

"Ceritakanlah dari awal."

Seluruh tubuh Kushina gemetaran. Takut, ia trauma dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Di hadapan pria yang dicintainya. Dadanya terasa sesak, penuh dengan luka dan derita yang dialaminya.

"Aku... Aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu. Malam itu, saat kau mabuk, aku membawamu ke hotel. Aku tak menyangka kau sangat mabuk dan ya, kau melakukannya padaku."

Kushina memberi jeda sejenak. Menghirup oksigen, menenangkan dirinya. Otaknya sudah kacau, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sungguh, ia tak ingin Minato tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia harus memberi tahu pria itu.

"Paginya, aku langsung pergi. Aku tidak mau kau tahu, aku sangat hancur. Aku bangun dengan kondisi sudah ternodai. Aku benci hal itu. Kau sudah mengambilnya begitu saja."

Kushina menatap Minato dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Minato tertunduk. Ia merasa amat sangat menyesal. Remuk sudah dirinya mendengar Kushina membencinya.

"Sebulan kemudian, aku menemukan aku mengandung. Mengandung anakmu. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat frustasi. Aku belum menikah, dan mengandung di luar pernikahan. Ba-san menyuruhku menggugurkannya atau bilang padamu. Aku tak mau ambil resiko, kau akan memintaku menggugurkannya juga. Aku tak mau, aku tidak ingin menggugurkan bayiku sendiri."

'Kau salah, Kushina...' batin Minato. Ia amat tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku pergi ke daerah sini. Saat aku hampir pingsan, aku ditolong oleh Chiyo baa-san, seorang dokter di sini. Setelah itu aku tinggal di rumah orang tuaku dan menyembunyikan diri dan perutku yang semakin membesar. Aku dicela dan disindir, dihina banyak orang karena mengandung di luar pernikahan. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu? Semua orang pergi memeriksakan kandungannya dengan suaminya, sementara aku sendirian dan tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau tahu bagaimana irinya aku pada mereka semua?"

Minato terdiam. Tidak menyahuti pertanyaan Kushina yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tersiksa, merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah. Dadanya terasa sesak, merasakan penderitaan Kushina yang begitu berat karena dirinya.

"Tanggal 5 September, aku melahirkan. Perempuan, kuberi nama Kyuuko, sesuai tanggal lahirnya. Kupikir _go_ tak akan sesuai untuk perempuan, jadi kurubah menjadi _ko_. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup berdua dengan Kyuuko dan kubesarkan sendirian. Kyuuko adalah malaikat kecilku, orang yang membahagiakanku," tandas Kushina mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?" tanya Minato. Ia menyimpan harapannya jauh dalam hatinya. Tak mungkin Kushina akan memaafkannya semudah Kyuuko memaafkannya.

"Aku menulis cerita dan mengirimkannya ke majalah. Editorku satu-satunya orang mengenalku dan tahu seluk beluk kehidupanku. Seniorku di kuliah," jawab Kushina dingin.

Perkataan Kushina semakin menyiksa benak Minato. Selama ia hidup bermewah-mewah, Kushina mengasuh anaknya, mencari uang sendiri, dan hidup sederhana.

Lelaki bodoh.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang kandunganmu sejak awal? Mengapa kau tak mau mempercayaiku, Kushina? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Minato lirih.

Kushina tahu, nada bicara Minato sangat menyakitkan. Bukan hanya ilusi, namun kenyataan. Seorang Minato Namikaze berkata dengan sangat menyedihkan. Seakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Namikaze terbuang.

Tunduk kepada seorang wanita.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak mencariku sejak awal? Kau puas, menikmatinya, mengambil kehormatanku, hah? Langsung membuangku seperti mainan rusak! Membiarkan aku berjalan di atas duri! Kau pikir aku tak membencimu?" jerit Kushina. Emosinya sudah tak dapat dikendalikannya lagi.

Minato terdiam. Kesalahannya sangat berat, terlalu berat. Harta yang berlimpah ruah tak akan membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu memaafkannya. Ia sudah merenggut semuanya dari Kushina.

"..."

Diam. Tak ada kata mengalun darinya. Menunduk, bungkam, seperti orang bisu.

"Bisu? Begitukah? Kau tak menyesal sedikit pun? Kau kejam, Minato. Kau hanya menginginkan Kyuuko. Kau-"

"Maaf."

Interupsi Minato membungkam mulut Kushina. Wanita itu menatap Minato dengan rasa tak percaya. Dendam yang sudah menyelimuti hatinya seakan runtuh begitu mendengarkan perkataan itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud... Aku tidak ingat sama sekali yang terjadi malam itu... Aku hanya tahu setelah Tsunade ba-san mengamuk padaku. Aku baru tahu setelah membaca jurnal yang kau tulis."

Kushina terperangah. Ia tak ingat tak membawa jurnalnya dan _test pack_ miliknya. Wanita itu terkejut. Dengan kata lain, Minato...

Membaca isi hatinya selama ini?

Membaca seluruh perasaan yang sudah terpendam dan terkubur di hatinya?

"Sejak saat itu, aku merasa sangat menyesal, bersalah padamu. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu... Asal kau mau mengampuniku."

Serius dan tegas. Nada itu sangat kental dari perkataan Minato. Kushina menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Minato meluluhkan hatinya hanya dengan untaian kata dari bibirnya.

"Walau aku memintamu mati?" tanya Kushina dengan bibir bergetar. Ingin menjamin kesungguhan pria itu.

"Akan kulakukan. Aku memang pantas kau hukum. Kau bunuh aku, aku tak akan membencimu. Tapi, Kyuuko yang akan menderita. Kalau kau mau aku mati, akan kulakukan, tapi biarlah aku mati sendiri karena tak punya tujuan hidup. Tanpa kau membunuhku, aku akan mati dengan sendirinya," jawab Minato.

"Karena kau sudah membunuh perasaanku dengan membenciku," lanjut pria itu.

Jangan berkata lebih lanjut.

Tiap huruf yang dilagukan akan membuat pria itu akan mati.

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh..."

Minato tahu akan hal itu. Kushina tak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Namun, hatinya berteriak. Menyerukan rasa yang ia pendam.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat lagi...

Sebelum kesalahan kembali terulang dan membawa pada dimensi kematian. Kematian hati. Hidup pun sia-sia.

"...Aku terlambat untuk mengetahui perasaanmu. Aku terlalu buta. Setidaknya sampai aku tahu hal yang sebenarnya..."

Keheningan di dalam ruangan itu tercipta. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Kushina berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangis yang sudah menghilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Pendaman rasa kesedihan dan penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi membuat wanita itu menahan perasaannya. Ia tak boleh tak berdaya di depan Minato.

"...Maaf, aku tak pernah melihatmu yang selalu di sisiku. Tidak merasakan kehadiranmu. Membuatmu terus menyembunyikan sakit di hatimu. Maaf, aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau begitu penting dalam hidupku. Tidak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkanku..."

Minato menghela nafas. Ia menangkap genangan air di pelupuk mata Kushina. Wanita itu sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Di mana semua emosi yang ia tutupi hampir meledak.

"...Dan tidak pernah memberimu kasih sayang. Sekarang, yang aku tahu..."

Katakanlah, sebelum terlambat.

Sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang telah ditunggunya selama ini. Belasan tahun memendamnya. Perasaan yang entah terbalas atau tidak.

Mulut Minato terbuka. Mengungkap hal terakhir yang sangat ia ucapkan.

"...Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu..."

Syok. Kushina sangat syok mendengar lima kata dari Minato. Membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Gemuruh perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini terdengar jelas. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya.

"...Walau aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku. Walau kau pasti akan membenciku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hening tercipta.

Sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Antara perasaan dan hasrat. Antara cinta dan dendam. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Minato..."

"Percayalah padaku. Aku... Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Aku akan membawamu dan Kyuuko ke Tokyo, menjadi satu keluarga... Apa kau mau?"

Pertanyaan itu menghantam otak Kushina. Apa yang akan ia jawab? Tak bisa menolak, namun...

Hal itu akan mencoreng nama Namikaze.

"Walau mencoreng nama baikku, tak apa. Walau aku dihapus dari daftar warisan, yang penting aku bersamamu."

Kushina tahu...

Pria itu benar-benar mencintainya.

Wanita itu menghapus air matanya. Secara tak langsung, Minato melamarnya.

Hal yang ia sangka hanyalah mimpi, ilusi dalam kehidupannya. Ia menyangka, tak mungkin ia hidup bersama Minato. Ia takut, takut mencoreng nama baik Minato. Namun, pria itu menyatakan kesediaannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, pria itu tetap ingin bersamanya.

"Ya... A-aku mau..."

Perkataan itu bagai hujan. Membawa kebahagiaan. Dibuktikan dengan respon Minato. Ia terperangah. Menatap Kushina dengan kilatan safirnya.

Dan direngkuhnya wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Menyandarkan pemilik hatinya di dadanya. Memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, dengan luapan rasa bahagia. Tubuhnya gemetar, rasa bahagia menyelubungi kedua insan itu.

"Terima kasih..." Hanya untaian kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya, beserta air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

"Minato..." Wanita itu mulai menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Meluapkan seluruh emosi yang telah dipendamnya bertahun-tahun. Membalas pelukan pria yang dicintainya.

Tangisan meraung-raung di ruangan itu. Tangis bahagia, kesedihan, tertumpah ruah. Atas cinta mereka...

Minato tetap mendekap wanita itu, menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membiarkan air mata wanita itu membasahi kemejanya. Apa pun, demi Kushina. Akan ia lakukan dengan sepenuh hati.

Tangis itu perlahan mereda. Digantikan secercah senyum bahagia di bibir Kushina. Menggantikan senyum paksanya selama ini. Senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya sendiri. Ikhlas.

Minato mengangkat kedua kaki Kushina dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kushina terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan Minato. Berbagai opsi mulai menghantui pikirannya. Nalarnya tak dapat mencari tahu dengan baik.

Dan ia tahu dengan jelas, ke arah mana kaki Minato membawanya.

Ke kamar tidurnya.

Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Minato. Ia tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya mendengar detak jantung mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Di kamar tidur, Kyuuko masih tidur. Wajahnya damai, senyumnya bahagia. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum memandang wajah sang putri. Mereka bertiga sangat bahagia.

Minato berlutut, merendahkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, ia merebahkan tubuh Kushina di samping Kyuuko.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah 'kan? Akan kutemani," ucap Minato. Ia duduk di samping Kushina. Membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi wanita itu.

"Tapi... Naskahku..."

"Masa bodoh dengan naskah itu. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menyuap majalah itu supaya tak merepotkanmu," balas Minato.

Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Minato. Perlahan, ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya yang sudah sayu. Terbawa dalam alam mimpi, di samping sang putri.

Minato tersenyum melihat kedua perempuan yang disayanginya. "Oyasumi, Kushina, Kyuuko."

* * *

Mentari mulai menampakan kilau cahayanya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Angin pagi bertiup, menjatuhkan embun dari daun-daun hijau.

"Hoooaaaammm..."

Seorang gadis kecil menguap, membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan mata safir yang berkilat cerah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sang ibu masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya, dengan wajah bahagia.

Mata gadis kecil itu menangkap sosok pria yang berada di samping ibunya. Menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan lembut. Kyuuko, gadis itu tersenyum lebar, bangun dan berjalan kecil ke arah pria itu.

"Tou-chan!" sapanya sambil menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

Minato tersenyum, ia bahagia. Seperti keluarga sungguhan. Ia mengelus rambut putrinya dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipi kanan putrinya. Dengan pelan, ia mendudukkan sang putri di pangkuannya.

"_Kaa-chan kenapa macih tidul, tou-chan?_" tanyanya heran.

Minato tersenyum. "Kaa-chan lelah, jadi masih tidur. Kyuu-chan mau tinggal sama tou-chan?"

Kyuuko mengangguk senang. "_Iyaaa! Kyuu mau banget tinggal cama tou-chan. Tapi cama kaa-chan juga ya!_" jawabnya riang. Minato mengangguk dan mengelus kepala sang putri.

"Iya, tou-chan janji. Sekarang tunggu kaa-chan bangun ya," ujar Minato. Kyuuko mengangguk riang.

"Ehmmm..." Kushina mulai menggeliat, pertanda ia akan bangun. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Sesaat mata violetnya terbuka. Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Matanya melebar mengetahui sang putri tak ada di sampingnya.

"Kyuuko! Kau di mana?"

Namun, telinganya menangkap dua suara tawa yang familiar. Wajahnya merona merah ketika menoleh ke belakang. Minato dan Kyuuko sedang menertawakannya. Ia beringsut mendekat.

"Kalian ini..." Kushina menunjukkan mimik wajah cemberut. Ia mendekati Minato.

Pria itu menyambutnya dengan kecupan selamat pagi di dahinya dan mengacak rambutnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa renyah. Layaknya keluarga bahagia.

Dan pagi yang bahagia itu ditutup dengan pelukan bahagia ketiganya.

* * *

"Sudah siap?"

Pria berambut kuning itu menatap ke arah istrinya dan seorang pria berambut abu-abu. Naruto Namikaze sedang mencari sang kakak yang hilang tak ada rimbanya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya..." Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi.

"Cih! Onii-san merepotkan. Bisa-bisanya hilang seperti itu. Point utama kita sekarang mencari Kushina nee dulu. Kakashi-san sudah dapat alamatnya?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Ya, aku sudah dapat."

Naruto mengepalkan keduanya tangannya. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sport orange bersama Hinata, sang istri, sementara Kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Minato tak pulang, menghilang setelah menghadiri pesta ulang tahu Itachi Uchiha.

Hal itu membuat keluarganya risau. Naruto terutama. Ia menyayangi kakaknya. Tak percaya jika sang kakak hilang begitu saja. Maka, ia mencari sang kakak. Bersama dengan istrinya, juga Kakashi Hatake, teman kakaknya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sewaktu ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Wajah Hinata resah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia memegang perutnya. Ya, seorang Namikaze baru akan lahir dari dirinya. Ia mengandung anak Naruto.

"Aku... tak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan Kushina _senpai_. Seandainya aku lebih cepat mengatakan pada Minato, mungkin kejadian itu tak akan terjadi. Padahal aku tahu Kushina _senpai_ menyukai Minato, tapi, aku tetap menerima Minato. Naruto, aku..."

"Sssttt... Sudahlah. Aku juga salah. Seandainya nii-san kucegah pada saat itu, nii-san tak akan menjadi orang seperti itu. Jangan stres, khawatirkan saja anak kita. Kandunganmubisa melemah, dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi," kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto, orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu memang sangat menyayanginya. Ia bersyukur, karena pernikahannya selama ini bahagia. Walau serpihan rasa bersalah masih ada dalam benaknya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. Matanya melirik ke perut Hinata. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Hinata.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang putus asa ketika mendengar seorang wanita mengandung anaknya. Naruto terlalu senang, berteriak-teriak tanpa menyadari kehadiran Minato.

Betapa kakaknya sangat sakit hati. Betapa egoisnya dirinya berbahagia sementara sang kakak sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai anaknya sendiri. Walau saat ia menengok, hanya ada sebuah senyum hambar di paras Minato.

Tanpa senyum ramah dan hangat seperti biasanya.

Naruto merindukan kakaknya yang dulu, yang ramah dan tersenyum hangat. Bukan seperti mayat hidup.

"Kakashi-san, benarkah ini wilayahnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, benar. Kamakura, daerah asal Kushina-san," jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu alamat pastinya?" tanya Hinata.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku kurang tahu."

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Tak disangkanya, mencari seseorang tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Hinata yang di sampingnya memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Ia tahu, seperti apa perasaan Naruto yang sekarang. Karena ulah mereka yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam, akhirnya dua orang yang lain menerima musibah.

Ia tahu, bagaimana hancurnya Minato saat tahu Kushina mengandung. Bagaimana pria bekas kekasihnya itu menangis. Ekspresi kesedihan, penyesalan dan pandangan kosong selalu terlukis di wajah pria itu. Melebihi ketika mengetahui ia dan Naruto menjalin hubungan.

Dari situ, ia mengetahui suatu hal.

Minato sangat mencintai Kushina.

Dan ia ingin mewujudkan cinta Minato. Atas dasar penyesalannya. Ingin membayar segala kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana jika bertanya dengan orang di sekitar sini?" usul Hinata. Naruto memandang wanita berambut indigo itu. Seulas cengiran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Wah! Benar juga! kau pintar, Hinata!" puji Naruto.

Kakashi, sangpria bermasker itu menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau seperti Minato, kau pasti sudah akan memakai cara itu sejak awal."

Naruto melotot ke arah Kakashi yang berwajah tenang. "Kalau sudah tahu, beritahu aku juga, dong! Kau hanya diam saja!"

"Kau tidak bertanya dan kau sendiri kan, yang ingin mencari Kushina-san?" balas Kakashi.

"Cih! Ya sudahlah. Eh, coba tanya pada anak kecil itu saja,ah." Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain di tanah lapang.

Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi mendekati gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik, orange. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah Kyuuko, keponakannya sendiri.

"Gadis kecil, ji-chan mau tanya sesuatu padamu, boleh?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuuko menatap Naruto dengan bola mata safirnya yang berkilat cerah. '_Kok milip cama tou-chan, ya?_'

Menyadari mata Kyuuko yang menatapnya dengan penuh curiga, Naruto sangat heran. Mata itu seperti imitasi dari mata kakaknya, bahkan sangat mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Gaids kecil, ji-chan bukan orang jahat. Kau tahu di mana rumah seorang wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto.

Dan sayangnya...

'_Kok ji-chan tau namanya kaa-chan? Pasti ji-chan olang jahat!_'

"_Nggak... Aku nggak tau... Ji-chan cali aja cendili!_" jawab Kyuuko.

Naruto mulai menahan kesabarannya. Sabar, menghadapi anak kecil tidak boleh dengan emosi. Walau bagi Naruto, tampang anak kecil ini sudah menyebalkan.

"Ayolah... Ikut ji-chan yuk? Bantu ji-chan cari? Kamu tahu seorang wanita berambut merah kan? Antarkan ji-chan ya..."

Naruto sangat yakin, bahwa gadis kecil di hadapannya tahu di mana letak rumah orang yang ia cari. Dengan cara apa pun, ia harus membawanya supaya bisa tahu di mana letak rumah Kushina.

Lagi-lagi...

"_Nggak! Kyuu nggak mau! Katanya kaa-chan, Kyuu nggak boyeh ikut cama olang yang nggak Kyuu kenal!_"

"Kaa-chanmu siapa? Ji-chan mau bertanya sesuatu," kata Naruto.

"_Kyuu nggak mau kacih tau! Ji-chan pasti oyang jahat!_"

"Ayolah..."

"_Nggak!_"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Kyuuko langsung lari begitu saja.

"Gah! Anak kecil yang sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto, mengundang tawa Kakashi dan Hinata.

"Kau seharusnya sabar, Naruto." Hinata menenangkan Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kita mengikuti gadis tadi," usul Kakashi.

"Ya, itu lebih baik."

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan, mengikuti langkah gadis tadi. Naruto yang sudah terlalu jengkel malah berlari. Ia sudah terpancing provokasi Kyuuko.

"_Kaa-chan! Ada olang jahat mau nangkep Kyuu!_" teriak Kyuuko ketika sampai depan rumahnya.

Naruto terengah-engah. Tak disangkanya, mengejar seorang anak kecil pun seperti ini. Kakashi dan Hinata menyusulnya dari belakang. Hinata berusaha berjalan, karena kandungannya.

"Ada apa, Kyuu-chan?" tanya sesosok wanita yang keluar dari rumah itu. Wanita berambut merah itu menangkap Kyuuko dalam pelukannya. Ia amat heran, pagi ini sang putri sudah mengadu padanya seperti itu.

"_Ada olang jahat nyali kaa-chan, tlus Kyuu mau ditangkep!_" jawab Kyuuko.

"Oh ya, siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"_Oyangnya milip cama tou-chan. Tapi keliatan bodoh,_" jawab Kyuuko.

Kening Kushina berkerut. "Kyuu-chan, kau belajar dari mana kata seperti itu?"

Namun, sebelum Kyuuko sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah muncul di pekarangan rumah beserta Kakashi dan Hinata.

"Hei! Berhenti kau-... Ku-kushina nee?" Mata Naruto melebar melihat Kyuuko dalam gendongan Kushina. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Kakashi.

"_Itu kaa-chan! Oyang jahatnya!_" kata Kyuuko sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Naruto? Hinata? Kakashi?" tanya Kushina heran.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Beberapa hari yang lalu, Minato. Kini Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi muncul serempak. Terlebih, sang putri sepertinya menduga bahwa Naruto adalah orang jahat.

"Ku-kushina-_senpai_?"

Tak Hinata sangka, ia bertemu dengan Kushina secepat itu. Terlebih, gadis kecil tadi berada di gendongan Kushina. Terlebih Naruto, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat Kushina dan Kyuuko.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Dari arah rumah, keluarlah pria berambut kuning jabrik. Pria itu mendekati Kushina dan Kyuuko, menatap keadaan sekitar.

"_Tou-chan! Ada olang jahat nyali kaa-chan! Tlus mau nangkep Kyuu!_" seru Kyuuko. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai Minato.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyuuko, Minato memindahkan Kyuuko dari gendongan Kushina ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Sementara kedua safirnya menangkap tiga obyek manusia yang dikenalinya. Terutama pria yang hampir mirip dengannya, dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata yang melebar.

"Naruto? Hinata? Kakashi? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Minato pada mereka.

"Ju-justru kami yang harus bertanya! Dan lagi, mengapa anak menjengkelkan itu sekarang bersama nii-san? Tu-tunggu... Tadi dia memangil.. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sungguh, ia tak akan percaya pada realita bahwa Kyuuko adalah anak kakaknya. Mungkin hanya ada di bayangannya.

Namun...

"Ya. Kyuuko memang anakku. Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Minato heran.

"UAAAPPPAAA? GA-GADIS CILIK MENJENGKELKAN INI ANAK NII-SAN?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

Ia benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang. Mengetahui bahwa sang kakak telah bertemu lebih dulu dengan anaknya. Bahwa anak kakaknya adalah gadis menjengkelkan saat ditanyainya tadi...

"_Tou-chan kok kenal cama ji-chan jahat ini?_" tanya Kyuuko heran. Ia manja pada sang ayah.

Minato tersenyum. "Kyuu-chan, dia adiknya tou-chan. Bukan orang jahat. Yang di sebelah ji-chanmu, ada ba-chanmu, kemudian Kakashi, teman tou-chan."

Kyuuko mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengerti dengan penjelasan sang ayah.

"Tidak enak kalau bicara di luar. Ayo masuk," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia berpandangan dengan Minato.

Pandangan mesra.

Mereka saling mencintai. Sudah jujur terhadap perasaan mereka. Hati mereka bertaut menjadi satu. Dan mereka bahagia.

* * *

Diam.

Tak tahu hendak bicara apa.

Itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Di hadapannya, duduk orang yang dibuatnya hancur karena dirinya. Namun, orang itu malah tersenyum ramah dan bersikap baik padanya.

"Kushina _senpai_..."

Kushina hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf..." Hinata terbata. Tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. Hanya kata maaf saja yang ada dalam benaknya. Ia sudah terlalu larut dalam penyesalannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina.

Hinata menunduk. "A-aku berbohong pada Minato... Aku tahu perasaan _senpai_ pada Minato, tapi aku tetap menerima Minato, walau aku lebih memilih Naruto. Membuat _senpai_ seperti itu..."

Hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Kushina mendengarkan, memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Walau ada setitik rasa benci karenanya, namun ia enyahkan itu.

"...Kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto diam-diam. Pada akhirnya, aku membuat Minato marah dan akhirnya terjadi insiden itu. Maaf, aku sudah membuat _senpai_ harus menanggung semuanya..." Hinata menunduk. Takut bila Kushina akan sangat membencinya. Tentu, karena penyebabnya adalah perselingkuhannya dengan Naruto.

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Kushina. Senyuman manis, dan tulus dari hatinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tentu saja. Mungkin kalau tidak ada kejadian itu, aku tidak akan bertemu Kyuuko dan bisa bersama Minato. Kejadian buruk terkadang membawa baik pada akhirnya."

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato dan Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan Kyuuko. Dipandangnya wajah Minato yang tersenyum. Sang putri juga tertawa, lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

"_A-arigatou, senpai _... Kalau _senpai_ benar-benar menghilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Minato untuk selanjutnya. Sudah tiga tahun ini, Minato berubah. Seperti mayat hidup," kata Hinata.

"Mayat hidup?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Minato seperti itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Minato tetap seperti biasanya.

"Ya... Sejak tahu _senpai_ pergi dan mengandung, ia sangat berbeda. Tepatnya terlihat menyesal. Bahkan membantah kaa-san. Selama ini, Minato menolak perjodohannya. Yang aku tahu, itu pasti karena _senpai_. Jadi, tolong jangan membenci Minato..."

Kushina tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak membencinya. Dia ayah dari Kyuuko. Ia sudah mengatakan semua kemarin. Benar-benar pria bodoh..."

Mereka berdua menatap ke arah ketiga sosok yang tengah asyik itu. Kyuuko duduk di pangkuan Minato, sementara Naruto berada di depannya. Kakashi? Ia sedang berada di luar, menghubungi orang untuk mengurus mobil Minato.

"Kyuuko, yang lebih tampan mana? Aku atau tou-chanmu?" tanya Naruto. Ia sangat kesal, sedari tadi dipermainkan oleh Kyuuko. Ia tak menyangka, keponakannya sangat nakal.

"_Tentu caja tou-chan! Tou-chan kan ganteng banget, dibanding ji-chan. Makanya kaa-chan cuka cama tou-chan!_" jawab Kyuuko riang dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto semakin kesal karena dipermainkan Kyuuko. Sang kakak hanya tertawa melihat air mukanya.

Walau begitu, Naruto bahagia. Sang kakak telah kembali. Ramah dan suka tertawa seperti dulu. Tidak seperti mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Kembali pada Minato Namikaze yang dulu.

"Aah! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Nii-san, serius anak ini anak nii-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Minato.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mirip kan, matanya? Lagipula, masa kau tak bisa menang dari anak yang bealum berusia tiga tahun? Bagaimana kau mau jadi ayah?" ejek Minato. Kyuuko tertawa dalam pangkuannya.

Paling tidak, satu yang disesali Naruto adalah kembalinya sifat Minato yang hobi menggoda dan mengejeknya.

"Gah! Menyebalkan! Ayah dan anak sama saja! Nii-san kapan mau kembali ke Tokyo? Kaa-san sangat khawatir. Dan sepertinya Itachi ribut tentang hadiah yang kau berikan. Ia minta diajarkan."

Telinga Kushina menangkap sesuatu yang tidak enak. Ia belum pernah mendengar nama Itachi. Ia bergerak, mendekati Minato dan Kyuuko. Hinata ikut, mendekati sang suami.

"I-ta-chi?" tanya Kushina dengan tekanan penuh pada tiap suku kata. Minato mau tak mau jadi gugup karena hawa Kushina.

"E-eh, anak Fugaku dan Mikoto," jawab Minato tergagap. Sementara gadis kecil dalam pangkuannya memandangnya heran.

"Begitu..."

"Dan Naruto, hari ini juga. Ke Tokyo hari ini juga, kurasa. Kushina dan Kyuuko ikut juga denganku," lanjut Minato sambil menatap Kushina.

"Ya," jawab Kushina lembut dan memandang mata safir Minato.

Dan akhirnya, mereka semua tertawa bahagia, dalam suatu hubungan harmonis. Memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan.

OWARI?

Benarkah anda mau ini selesai?

Maaf, author menentukan:

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

A/N: Yak! Sekitar 2 chapter lagi selesai! Untuk balasan review kali ini, author serahkan pada Kyuuko dan Naruto!

Naruto: NANI?

Author: Mulai!

Viero D. Eclipse

Naruto: Nani? Anak menyebalkan ini dibilang imut? #syok

Kyuuko: _Waa! Makacih Kyuuko dibiyang imyut! Ji-chan aja yang ili cama aku yang dimanja cama tou-chan! Tou-chan dan kaa-chan HALUS dipelcatukan! Nanti Kyuu yang plotes kalo engga!_

Siegharts

Naruto: Ya ampun! Lagi-lagi anak ini dibilang imut?

Kyuuko: _Makacih buat leviewnya!_

Sora Hinase

Naruto: Siap boss!

Numpang lewat

Kyuuko: _Cup-cup... jangan nangis ya? Menghalukan banget ya, Kyuu cama tou-chan ketemu... _#nangis

ShaRa Namikaze

Naruto: Tangannya author gatel kalau tidak buat... WAT? LUCU?

Kyuuko: _Tu kan, ji-chan, Kyuu emang lucu! Makacih leviewnya!_

Kuroi5

Naruto: Memang sengaja dipercepat supaya cepat selesai. Konfliknya sudah menarik? Yosh! Bagus! Terima kasih!

Kyuuko: _Ya! Tou-channya ciapa duyu dong! Tou-channya Kyuuko!_

Naruto: Apa hubungannya? Ntu orang satu juga tou-sanku di manga!

Minato: #mendadakkeluar Naruto!

Naruto: Iya! Jadi, jelasnya, Minato bukan luka kecil tapi luka yang tidak parah. Bukannya Minato kuat...

Minato: Bahasa yang sopan! Nar, aku kakakmu di sini! Jangan asal panggil!

Naruto: Iya!

Senayuki-chan

Kyuuko: _Nggak apa! Benalkah menghayukan? Makacihh! Kyuu dibiyang imyut! Anaknya kaa-chan gitu loh!_

Rethy iquister

Naruto: Yosh! Ini dia!

Hikaru

Kyuuko: _Cecaya tidak langcung, tou-chan udah ngajak tuh... Makacih leviewnya!_

Naruto: Woah-woah! Jangan terlalu memuji, author ni grammar bahasa Inggrisnya kacau! But, tenkyu buat reviewnya.

Kyuuko: " _Thank you... Not tenkyu..._

hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki

Kyuuko: _Nggak boyeh! Yang boleh dipeyuk kaa-chan cama tou-chan cuma Kyuu!_

Naruto: Iya! #paketoa

De Alice Kurosaki

Kyuuko: _Nggak papa, authol udah ceneng kalau dibaca. Iya.. Udah kejawab kan? Kyuu juga ceneng ketemu tou-chan!_#pelukMinato

Naruto: Yosh! _Arigatou_! Mereka tidak perang dingin, kan? Kuharap habis ini perang di atas ranjang #pervertmodeon

Kushina: #tinjuNaruto Tidak ada, oke? Fic tidak akan naik rate.

Author: Sekian dan terima kasih!

For last

Review please!


	5. Build A New Family

Mistakes

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto HARUS HIDUP

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Main chara :

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Pair : MinaKushi, NaruHina

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU

* * *

A/N: Here the fifth chapter. Not the last chapter.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 5: Build A New Family

Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Kedua mata violetnya bergerak, menatap desa yang ia tinggali selama tiga tahun ini. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa hangat walau hawa dingin meresap ke dalam kulit putihnya.

'Sebentar lagi... Kyuu-_chan _ dan aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini...' batinnya. Sekarang, kedua matanya terarah pada siluet ayah dan anak. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa semua itu adalah kenyataan sekarang.

Janin yang dikandungnya, ditolak oleh masyarakat luas sudah tumbuh menjadi anak cerdas. Di usianya yang belum sampai tiga tahun, ia sudah menjadi anak yang mengagumkan. Sebagai ibu yang melahirkannya, Kushina merasa bangga.

Mata violetnya terfokus pada pria yang menggendong anaknya. Pria yang ia cintai sedari dulu. Yang sudah membutakan nalar dan logikanya, membuatnya tak berdaya. Yang ia kira akan menolak anaknya, pria itu malah menyayanginya.

Kebahagiaan itu diraih dengan perjuangan yang sulit.

"Kushina, sampai kapan kau mau melamun? Ayo, sudah mau berangkat," tegur pria berambut kuning yang sedang ditatapnya.

Rona merah mulai mewarnai paras Kushina. Minato hanya nyengir lebar dan menggenggam tangannya, semetara tangan yang satunya menggendong Kyuuko, putrinya. Dengan lembut, ia menarik Kushina.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan bahagia itu. Terbesit dalam pikiran mereka berdua, bila anak mereka lahir, mereka akan bahagia juga. Refleks tangan Hinata mengelus perutnya yang berisi buah hatinya dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku." Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata dan turut mengelus perut Hinata yang mulai membuncit.

"Ya... Andai anak ini lahir, mungkin kita akan sama bahagianya dengan _nii-san_ dan _senpai_," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi kuharap tidak akan seperti Kyuuko. Anak itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel hanya dalam waktu satu jam. _Nii-san_ berpikir apa sih, waktu menghamili Kushina-_nee_ sampai anaknya jadi seperti itu?" gerutu Naruto. Matanya menatap ke arah sosok tiga orang yang tengah berbahagia itu.

"Na-naruto, i-itu tidak sopan. Minato-_nii_ waktu itu mabuk, kan? Tidak sengaja. Mungkin karena memang seperti Kushina-_senpai_."

Naruto mulai cemburu karena sang istri tak mendukung teorinya. Tapi memang ada benarnya, bahwa Kushina dan Kyuuko sama-sama hiperaktif. Berbeda dengan Minato yang kalem.

"Dan kurasa anak kita akan seperti itu karena kau sama hiperaktifnya," ujar Hinata sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada suaminya.

"Kau malah berdoa anak kita seperti itu. Aku berharap sebaliknya, berharap ia akan mewarisi kecantikan dan kelembutanmu," balas Naruto dan nyengir.

"Naruto! Hinata! Kalau masih mau bermesraan, kutinggal lho!" Suara Minato mengejutkan indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat sang kakak sudah membuka pintu mobil orange miliknya.

"He-hei! Sejak kapan kunci mobilku ada di _nii-san_?" tanya Naruto kesal, merogoh seluruh saku di pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Minato hanya tersenyum dan memutar-mutar kunci mobil milik Naruto dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tak sadar bahwa Kyuuko sudah mengambilnya dari tadi? Benar-benar adik yang bodoh," kata Minato sambil tertawa tergelak-gelak. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat wajah calon adik iparnya yang memerah karena marah. Kyuuko malah menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan meledek.

Kemarahan Naruto semakin meledak saat melihat tingkah keponakannya. Anak berusia kurang dari tiga tahun macam apa yang mampu mencuri sebuah kunci mobil tanpa diketahui oleh pemiliki kunci itu sendiri. Faktor terbesar adalah ia memiliki DNA yang terdiri dari susunan gen dari ayah dan ibunya. Sang ayah sangat jenius, sementara sang ibu hiperaktif dan iseng.

"Kyuu-_chan_ dari mana kau belajar seperti itu? Mencuri itu tidak baik," tegur Kushina pada sang putri.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu. Siapa yang dulu mencuri kunci motorku dan menyembunyikannya di lokernya?" tanya Minato sambil menyeringai ke arah Kushina.

"He-hei! I-itu kan waktu SMU!" Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Kushina. Ia tak menyangka, Minato masih ingat dengan kenakalan masa SMUnya. Herannya, Minato tahu persis siapa yang mencuri kuncinya.

Namun, gelak tawa Kyuuko menyadarkannya. Malaikat kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi tertawa sangat bahagia. Bukan hal yang buruk membuat putrinya tersenyum bahagia dengan sang ayah.

Mereka akan menjadi keluarga. Membangun bahtera rumah tangga dengan ikatan pernikahan.

* * *

"_Kita mau ke mana cih, kaa-chan?_" tanya Kyuuko dengan wajah polosnya.

Ia sedang berada dalam mobil, dihimpit oleh Kushina dan Hinata di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ayahnya berada di depan, di belakang kemudi mobil dan Naruto ada di sebelah Minato.

"Ke rumah _tou-chan_," jawab Kushina. Ia tersenyum melihat mata Kyuuko yang berbinar-binar. Maklum, baru kali ini Kyuuko naik mobil. Gadis kecilnya tak bisa diam di mobil.

"_Lumah tou-chan_?" tanya Kyuuko lagi. Ia ingin memastikan apakah perkataan ibunya benar.

"Iya, di Tokyo. Kita akan tinggal di sana, dengan bibinya _kaa-chan_," jawab Kushina sembari mengecup dahi Kyuuko.

"_Eeehhh? Belalti nggak bica ketemu yagi cama temennya Kyuu? Nanti Kyuu nggak punya temen_!" Kyuuko menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan tangisannya akan meledak-ledak.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanmu, Kushina. Bukankah kau sudah bilang mau tinggal denganku? Kyuu-_chan_ tetap dapat teman kok, di sana. Banyak yang seusia dengan Kyuu-_chan_," kata Minato, menatap dua perempaun yang paling disayanginya dari kaca spion mobil.

"_Benelan_?" tanya Kyuuko. Gadis kecil itu memajukan tubuhnya, di sela sofa kursi Naruto dan Minato.

"Ya, ya, ya. Apa pun untukmu, pasti ayahmu akan mengatakan"ya" dengan mudahnya. Dulu saja aku minta dibelikan sesuatu tak dituruti," jawab Naruto. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Wah, tak kusangka, Naruto cemburu pada keponakannya sendiri." Kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Kushina sambil tertawa. Wanita itu masih ingat dengan kakak beradik yang mirip secara fisik itu.

Sering kali Minato dan Naruto bertengkar karena ego Naruto. Ada-ada saja yang diminta oleh Naruto pada kakaknya. Bahkan hal konyol seperti mencarikan uang logam 50 _yen_. Bukankah pantas kalau Minato menolak permintaan tak jelas seperti itu?

Sebuah seringai muncul di permukaan wajah Minato. Ia turut membantu Kushina dalam hal ini. "Kau itu sudah kuberi restu dengan Hinata, aku yang sudah membantu menyiapkan pernikahan kalian. Bahkan aku berbaik hati mencarikan tempat bulan madu untuk tempat kalian melakukan hal itu sampai Hinata cepat hamil."

Wajah Naruto merah padam mendengar ucapan Minato yang menusuk dirinya. Kyuuko sendiri dipangku oleh Kushina, telinganya ditutup oleh tangan halus Kushina supaya tak mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Sedangkan kau? Sejak kecil merepotkanku, tahu. Kau yang nakal, aku yang dimarahi. Membuatku marah pada malam kepulanganku dari Amerika. Sementara Kyuuko masih kecil, aku baru bertemu dengannya dan ia tak membuatku repot," lanjut Minato.

"Dan tambahannya, sewaktu kau SMP, kau masih takut tidur sendirian setelah nonton film horor, lalu ke kamarku dan tidur seperti bayi, minta ditemani dan dipeluk. Takut buang air kecil sendirian, minta ditemani..."

"Grrrhhh! _Nii-san_! Coba kalau aku tak ada, apa Minato-_nii_ pada akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Kushina-_nee_? Dan bagaimana bertemu dengan Kyuuko?" Naruto mencoba melawan sang kakak.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa selain membuatku marah dan mabuk? Jangan pakai prinsip pahlawan itu datangnya belakangan. Kau itu pahlawan kesiangan, tahu!" balas Minato lagi.

Pertengkaran saudara kembali dimulai.

Sungguh, setelah pertemuan yang membahagiakan, mengapa harus ada hal sekonyol ini?

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Minato tertawa melihat Naruto yang berusaha mengelak dari ejekannya. Penalaran pria itu sudah terputus akibat perkataan sang kakak. Hanya dapat mengelak.

"Benar. Ayo, turun. Kushina dan Kyuuko... tetap di belakangku," ujar Minato sembari membuka pintu mobil.

Dengan perasaan tegang yang merayap di hatinya, ia memasuki rumahnya kembali. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan sang ibu padanya. Ditatapnya Kushina dan Kyuuko bergantian. Sebuah rasa takut tergambar di wajah Kushina. Sementara Kyuuko diam. Gadis kecil itu tak tahu apa-apa.

"_Kaa-san_, kami pulang." Naruto langsung masuk dalam rumah, menuju ke ruang tamu keluarganya. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"_Kaa-san_... Aku pulang..." Minato hanya mengikuti sang adik dari belakang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kushina, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Respon Kushina lebih mententramkannya, wanita itu menggenggam lembut tangannya.

"Oh..Wah, Minato kebetulan sekali kau sudah pulang. Ke mana kau sejak tiga hari yang lalu?" Misaki langsung menyambut kedatangan sang putra dengan gembira. Kushina kini bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato. Ia takut, seperti Minato. Tangannya yang satu memeluk sang putri yang masih keheranan. Ia tahu, keberadaannya akan ditanggap dengan resistensi.

"Ke Kamakura," jawab Minato singkat.

"Kebetulan, hari ini ada Shion. Minato, kau harus menikah dengan Shion, dengar? Shion, kemarilah."

Wajah Minato pucat seketika. Tangan wanita di belakangnya gemetaran. Ia tak rela, tak mau bila harus menikah dengan Shion. Gengggaman tangannya semakin kuat. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu melakukan respirasi dalam-dalam.

"_Kaa-san_, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Shion," jawab Minato dengan lantang.

Misaki terperanjat mendengar jawaban putra sulungnya. Sudah sengaja ia carikan gadis yang mirip Hinata. Namun sang putra malah bersikap resisten, bahkan menjawab seperti itu di depan Shion.

"Minato... Mengapa kau tak mau menikah denganku? Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Seorang gadis berambut pirang muda mendekati Minato, dengan sikap anggun. Ia tak sadar ada wanita di belakang Minato yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Hentikan, Shion!" Naruto angkat bicara. Ia tahu, gadis yang satu ini sudah mengejar kakaknya sejak masih di SMP. Ia sendiri kesal dengan tingkah lebay Shion yang selalu saja mendekati Minato dengan cara apa pun.

"Diam, kau. Minato, aku ini gadis baik-baik. Lupakan sajalah Kushina itu, dan menikahlah denganku..." Shion maju, hendak memeluk pria berambut kuning itu. Ia sangat yakin, dalam benaknya ia sangat yakin Minato akan menikah dengannya.

Sampai...

"_Cetoop! Memangnya tante ciapa mau nikah cama tou-chan! Nggak kuijinin! Tou-chan cuma boleh buat kaa-chanku_!" Kyuuko menghadang langkah Shion. Gadis kecil itu membentangkan tangannya di antara Minato dan Shion.

Baginya, tidak boleh ada yang menikah dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya hanya miliknya dan milik ibunya. Ia sangat yakin terhadap persepsinya. Ia tak mengijinkan ada perempuan yang lain yang mendekati ayahnya.

Gadis kecil ini seperti mengidap sindrom _father complex_.

Semua pandangan mata di ruangan mengarah pada Kyuuko yang tiba-riba muncul. Dengan mulut yang mengerucut ke depan dan mata safir yang merupakan imitasi Minato, ia membuat sensasi baru di rumah Namikaze. Terlebih dengan rambut orangenya.

"Minato...Anak ini... Siapa anak ini? _Tou-chan_? Dia memanggilmu "_tou-chan_"?" Shion sangat syok melihat kehadiran Kyuuko. Gadis kecil itu melayangkan pandangan marah padanya.

"Keberatan?" Minato melayangkan pandangannya pada ibunya yang terkejut, sama seperti Shion. Ia melanjutkan.

"Anak ini, Kyuuko, adalah anak kandungku. _Kaa-san_, apa pun cara _kaa-san_ memaksaku menikah dengan Shion, aku tak akan menerimanya." Minato melantunkan kalimat itu dengan nada tegas. Tak bisa dilawan.

"Minato, kau... Mana ibu anak ini, hah? Kalau ibunya sudah meninggal, aku tetap bisa jadi istrimu!" Shion mulai kesal. Tak disangkanya, Minato sudah mempunyai anak. Ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada Kyuuko yang sudah menghalanginya.

"_Jangan cembalangan bicala! Kaa-chan macih hidup! Pokoknya tante nggak boyeh deket-deket tou-chan lagi! Pelgi dayi tou-chan!_" teriak Kyuuko. Ia bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

"Minato, anak ini..." Misaki menatap Minato tak percaya. Ia mengenali wajah Kyuuko. Terlebih dengan sikap keras kepala Kyuuko.

"Ya. Putriku dan Kushina. Kyuuko adalah anak yang kucari selama ini," jawab Minato. Diangkatnya malaikat kecilnya dengan perlahan, digendongnya dalam pelukannya.

Misaki hanya diam. Ia dapat melihat rambut merah yang ia kenal di balik punggung Minato. Shion masih syok. Kedua matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Misaki, sudah kubilang bahwa Minato tidak akan mau menikah dengan Shion. Kushina, jangan bersembunyi di balik Minato terus. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Kazuto datang mendekat dan menepuk bahu istrinya pelan.

Misaki menatap suaminya tak percaya. Suaminya dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini?

Minato tersenyum. Ia menarik Kushina maju. Wajah wanita itu memerah. Kecantikannya tak memudar selama tiga tahun ini. Namun bertambah, ditambahkan pancaran kebahagiaan di mata violetnya.

"Jelas bukan sekarang? Aku akan menikahinya. Bukan menikahi Shion. Aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah kulakukan." Minato menyatakannya dengan lantang. Tegas, ia sangat yakin terhadap keputusannya.

Misaki mulai angkat bicara. Putranya sudah membuat keputusan. Ia muali bersikap resisten terhadap keputusan putranya. "Minato! Aku tahu kau sangat memikirkannya tapi, bagaimana dengan kehormatan keluarga kita-"

"KEHORMATAN KELUARGA? SEBEGITUKAH PENTINGNYA SEHINGGA BISA MEMBUANG SEORANG WANITA DAN ANAKNYA!" Amarah mewarnai suara Minato. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Warna matanya berubah menjadi kelam.

"_Kaa-san_ pikir aku setega itu membuang anakku dan wanita yang mengandungnya demi kehormatan keluarga? Apa itu kehormatan keluarga? _Kaa-san_ tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kushina dan Kyuuko! Kushina sudah cukup dicela karena aku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab sekarang!" Lengan Minato melingkar, mendekap Kushina dengan erat, merapatkannya pada dirinya.

Putra sulung keluarga Namikaze itu kembali melanjutkan setelah mengambil nafas. "Kalau mau, ambil semua hakku di Namikaze. Buang Namikaze dariku kalau perlu. Coret aku juga tidak apa. Asal aku bisa bersama dengan Kushina dan Kyuuko, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Misaki, cukup. Apa kau tak mau Minato bahagia? Minato, aku akan memberikan restu bila itu sudah keputusan finalmu. Siapa namanya? Kyuuko? Cucuku, bukan? Aku mau melihatnya lebih dekat," kata Kazuto, memutuskan meredam suasana. Ia mendekati Minato. Ia memperhatikan Kyuuko dengan seksama.

"_Tou-chan, dia ciapa_?" tanya Kyuuko pada Minato.

"Dia ayahnya _tou-chan_, Kyuu. Kakeknya Kyuu. Panggil "_Jii-chan_" padanya," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum pada putri tunggalnya.

Kyuuko menatap ke arah Kazuto dengan seksama. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "_Jadi ini jii-channya Kyuu? Jii-chan_!"

"Hahahah, ya, anak manis. Aku kakekmu. Anak ini cerdas, Misaki. Benar-benar anak Minato," kata Kazuto pada Misaki.

"Gah! _Tou-san_ belum tahu betapa menjengkelkannya anak ini!" Naruto protes. Ia benar-benar heran, hanya padanya, Kyuuko bersikap sangat usil.

Namun pernyataan Naruto diabaikan oleh Kazuto. Pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan, "Ah, kau juga tidak berubah, Kushina. Kau masih tetap cantik. Beruntung sekali aku punya cucu darimu, sama-sama cantik. Jadi, Minato, kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Kalau _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ mengijinkan, aku akan menikah secepatnya," jawab Minato pasti. Sebuah kelegaan timbul di hatinya mengetahu ayahnya merestui.

Misaki tersenyum pasrah. Tak dapat disangkalnya. Apalagi Kyuuko juga menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "_Baa-chan, tou-chan cama kaa-chan boleh nikah ya?_"

"Kalau itu mau kalian, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Menikahlah, dan berikan aku cucu lagi, begitu saja. Anak ini memang cerdas, ya. Darimana kau tahu aku nenekmu?" tanya Misaki.

"_Tadi tou-chan manggil baa-chan dengan cebutan kaa-san_," jawab Kyuuko dengan tampang polos dan lugunya.

"Bagus! Puji terus anak menjengkelkan itu! Gah, _nii-san_, kalau kau mau punya anak lagi, jangan seperti dia!" kata Naruto menatap jengkel pada Kyuuko. Respon Kyuuko membuat semuanya tergelak. Kyuuko menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tu-tunggu, lalu bagaimana denganku? La-lalu pernikahanku dengan Minato batal?" tanya Shion histeris. Minato lebih memilih Kushina yang yatim piatu darinya, yang merupakan anak pengusaha kaya.

"Maaf ya, Shion. Sepertinya kau bukan ditakdirkan untuk Minato," ujar Kazuto. Shion semakin tertekan.

"_Weee! Cudah kubiyang, tou-chan cuma buat aku cama kaa-chan! Ngga buat tante!_" Kyuuko tertawa dan memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

"Ti-tidaaakkk!" Shion berlari keluar. Habis sudah harga dirinya. Dipermalukan oleh seorang anak kecil, ditolak di depan seluruh keluarga Namikaze.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dan akhirnya, tinggal satu rintangan lagi.

Meminta restu dari...

Tsunade.

* * *

Resah.

Kushina berdiri tepat di depan rumah tempat sang bibi tinggal. Ia harus memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta restu pernikahan dan menghadapi bibinya dengan anaknya.

Terlebih dengan Minato di sampingnya. Bibinya pasti sangat membenci Minato. Hanya karena ia mengandung anak Minato.

"Siapa-" Tsunade yang membukakakn pintu terkejut. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat keponakannya berdiri di depan rumah. Bersama dengan sosok pria yang dibencinya dan...anak kecil.

"Kushina?" gumam wanita itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, memperhatikan Kushina dari atas sampai bawah. Memperhatikan berapa banyak perubahan Kushina selama tiga tahun.

"Ya, ini aku, _ba-san_..." jawab Kushina. Kyuuko berdiri di dekat kakinya, memegang tangannya.

"Benarkah ini kau? Kau sudah kembali?" Suara Tsunade menjadi serak. Parau, tenggorokannya tercekat. Air mata hampir meleleh dari matanya.

"Ya. Aku pulang, _ba-san_..." Kushina mengangguk. Tersenyum hangat.

"Kau... sungguh kembali? Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa?" Tsunade memegang tangan Kushina, ia tak percaya keponakannya akan kembali. Ia mau meledak saking bahagianya.

"Ya. Banyak yang harus kubicarakan dengan _ba-san_. Pertama... Ini anakku, Kyuuko," kata Kushina sambil melayangkan pandangan keibuan pada Kyuuko. Dihadapkannya putrinya pada Tsunade, supaya wanita itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuuko.

"Anakumu? Maksudnya anakmu dengan...pria ini?" tanya Tsunade dingin. Ia sudah sangat membenci Minato. Mata hazelnya menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Minato.

"Ya... Janin yang kupertahankan tiga tahun lalu. Putriku. Kyuu-_chan_, ayo sapa _baa-chan_..." Kushina menatap ke arah Kyuuko.

Kyuuko mengamati Tsunade dengan kedua mata safirnya yang polos dan berkilat. "_Ha-halo, baa-chan..._"

Tsunade menatap ke arah ketiga sosok manusia di depannya. Matanya terhenti pada sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik. Pria yang tengah menatap keponakannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak dapat ia tafsirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tsunade _ba-san_, aku datang kemari untuk meminta persetujuan. Aku hendak menikahi Kushina," kata Minato dengan amat yakin. Ia sangat mencintai Kushina.

"Apa kau bilang? Dengan berkata seperti itu, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang terjadi? Jangan kira aku tidak membencimu," desis Tsunade.

"_Ba-san_, kumohon. Ijinkan... Aku tahu _ba-san_ membencinya, tapi aku tidak. Aku juga ingin Kyuuko hidup bersama ayah kandungnya," pinta Kushina dengan sangat. Mata violetnya memohon penuh kesungguhan.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Kushina, pertimbangkan keputusanmu lagi. Dia, pria ini yang sudah membuatmu hancur!" telunjuk wanita itu mengarah kepada Minato.

"..." Kushina terdiam. Ia tahu, keputusannya bersifat ambigu. Ia sendiri masih resah. Namun, ia ingin hidup bersama Minato dan Kyuuko dalam sebuah keluarga.

"Aku tahu aku memang salah terhadap Kushina. Tapi, ijinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku." Minato angkat bicara. Ia sangat tegang sekarang. Namun, terpancar kesungguhan dari mata safirnya.

"_Baa-chan... Ijinin kaa-chan dan tou-chan nikah... Kyuu mau cama tou-chan dan kaa-chan belcama. Pokoknya Kyuu mau baa-chan ngijinin_!" perkataan itu menusuk hati Tsunade. Seorang anak kecil sampai memohon padanya supaya orang tuanya bisa bersama dan menikah.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Melihat kesungguhan dari wajah tiga sosok di depannya, ia hanya bisa menyerah. "Baiklah... Akan kurestui. Tapi, kau... sekali kau membuat Kushina tidak bahagia, kau akan kuhajar," ujarnya pada Minato.

"Ya... Akan kupegang itu," jawab Minato dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya untuk bersama dengan Kushina dan Kyuuko. Ia bahagia. Tinggal...

"Oh, ya, Kushina, kau istirahat dan merapikan barang dulu saja. Aku mau mengajak Kyuuko pergi ke suatu tempat," ujar Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. Ada baiknya mengijinkan Minato berdua dengan Kyuuko. Kyuuko juga akan senang bersama dengan sang ayah. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup Kyuuko. "Jangan nakal ya."

"_Ya! Dah kaa-chan! Dah baa-chan_!" kata Kyuuko sementara tangan kekar ayahnya menggendongnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Minato. Didaratkannya bibirnya pada kening Kushina, membuat wajah wanita itu bersemu merah.

"Ya, jaga Kyuuko," jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan pergi bersama Kyuuko.

"Sekarang, banyak yang harus kau beritahukan padaku," ujar Tsunade menyela Kushina. Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya, akan kuceritakan satu persatu."

* * *

"Kyuu-_chan_, menurut Kyuu, _kaa-chan_ suka yang mana?"

Minato dan Kyuuko berada di sebuah toko perhiasan yang mewah. Pria itu memperhatikan deretan cincin yang dipajang sedemikian rupa. Dengan seorang anak kecil di gendongannya, orang akan banyak bertanya mengapa Direktur itu datang.

Beberapa wanita memperhatikan Direktur Namikaze itu dengan seksama. Beberapa terpesona pada ketampanan pria berambut kuning jabrik itu. Namun, yang membingungkan adalah mengapa pria itu membawa anak?

"_Uhmmm.. Tou-chan mau ngacih buat kaa-chan ya?_" tanya Kyuuko dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, _tou-chan_ mau kasih kejutan buat _kaa-chan_. Kyuu mau bantu _tou-chan_ 'kan?" Minato tersenyum melihat sang anak. Sesaat seperti dalam mimpi, bertemu dengan anaknya yang ia cari.

Bagaimana rupa, jenis kelamin dan fisik anaknya dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Hal yang hanya ada dalam benaknya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana Kyuuko memanggilnya, memeluknya, dan tertawa... binar matanya yang indah, sikapnya...membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Dalam hatinya, Minato merasa ialah ayah yang bahagia sekarang. Dalam usia mudanya, ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Bukan hal memalukan, tapi membanggakan baginya.

"_Ya!_" jawab Kyuuko dengan nada yang melengking tinggi. Gadis kecil itu tertawa riang di pelukan sang ayah. Selama ini ia sangat ingin bersama dengan ayahnya. Sedari bayi, ia hanya mengenal ibunya. Besar dalam rengkuhan ibunya. Namun, sekarang ia bersama ayahnya.

"Nah, menurut Kyuu, mana yang bagus?" tanya Minato.

Kedua mata safir Kyuuko memandangi cincin-cincin yang terbuat dari emas itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat barang-barang semewah itu. Namun, ia cukup cerdas untuk tahu mana yang akan menjadi favorit ibunya.

Bukan yang mahal, bukan yang mewah dan mencolok. Namun...

"_Ini! Kaa-chan pasti cuka yang ini!_" Kyuuko menunjuk ke sebuah cincin yang dinilainya paling indah untuk sang ibu.

Dahi Minato berkerut. Dari sekian banyak cincin yang dijajarkan, Kyuuko menunjuk ke cincin yang sederhana. Bukan yang bertahtakan berlian mewah dan mencolok, tapi...

Sebuah cincin yang berukirkan bunga mawar. Terbuah dari emas putih. Penghiasnya hanyalah sebutir permata rubby yang berbentuk mawar. Sederhana, namun indah.

"Yang ini?" tanya Minato memastikan. Kyuuko mengangguk mantap.

"_Iya. Kaa-chan kan cuka bunga. Kaa-chan pelnah bilang ngga butuh bayang mewah, tapi yang cedelhana caja. Kaa-chan pasti cuka_," jawab Kyuuko. Ia sangat mantap dalam pilihannya.

Minato tersenyum. "Baiklah. Permisi, aku beli yang ini." Pria itu memanggil pelayan toko dan menunjuk ke arah cincin itu.

Saat pelayan toko itu menyiapkan cincin, mata Minato melayang ke arah kalung-kalung. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung kecil berbandul hati. 'Pasti cocok untuk Kyuko.'

"Dan, sekalian kalung yang ini juga." Minato menunjuk ke kalung yang ia temukan.

"Baiklah." Pelayan toko tersebut segera melayani pembelian.

"Minato?"

Minato menengok ke asal suara. Mikoto Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Wanita bernama Mikoto itu keheranan dengan penampakan di hadapannya. Itachi sendiri tersenyum riang melihat Minato.

"_Ji-chan!_"

"Mikoto... Itachi-_kun_..." Minato terperangah. Sementara Kyuuko juga heran melihat kedua sosok itu. Matanya yang besar terarah ke Itachi. Itachi sendiri memperhatikan Kyuuko yang ada di gendongan Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dengan...siapa anak itu?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat Kyuuko. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuuko dengan seksama, berusaha mengenalinya. Ia terkesiap melihat wajah Kyuuko yang sangat familiar.

Minato tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Ini Kyuuko, putriku dan Kushina." Ia menurunkan Kyuuko dari gendongannya, kemudian berjongkok di samping Kyuuko.

"Benarkah? Jadi.. Kushina sudah kau temukan?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya. Sebagai sahabat Kushina, ia juga pasti bahagia mendengarnya.

"Ya. Kyuuko, sekarang berkenalanlah dengan Itachi," ujar Minato pada putrinya.

Kyuuko malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya. "_Aku Kyuuko, kau ciapa_?"

Itachi tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuuko. "_Aku Itachi Uchiha. Calam kenal ya, Kyuu-chan!_"

"Jadi, sekarang, kau di sini membeli cincin untuk melamar Kushina, bukan?" terka Mikoto.

"Ya."

"Kalau mau menikah, jangan lupa hubungi aku dan Fugaku. Itachi juga, kelihatannya dia akrab dengan putrimu." Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya bercakap-cakap dengan Kyuuko.

"Tentu. Maaf, aku harus pulang. Ayo, Kyuu," ajak Minato.

Kyuuko menatap sedih pada sang ayah. "_Padahal aku cama Itachi-kun bayu ngomong-ngomong. Kok udah pulang?_"

"Nanti kau dan Itachi bisa bicara lebih lama lagi, ya. Sekarang pulang, _kaa-chan_ nanti marah pada _tou-chan_ bila Kyuu tidak pulang," bujuk Minato. Akhirnya Kyuuko mengangguk dan menuruti sang ayah.

"_Dah Kyuu-chan_!"

"_Dah 'Tachi-kun_!"

* * *

"Kalian lama sekali, dari mana saja? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Rentetan pertanyaan dari Kushina menjadi sambutan untuk Minato saat ia dan Kyuuko tiba di rumah Tsunade.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang kau ikut denganku saja," jawab Minato. Ia menurunkan Kyuuko dari gendongannya dan menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Eh? La-lau, Kyuuko dengan siapa?" tanya Kushina heran.

Kyuuko tersenyum. "_Kyuu cama baa-chan duyu ya! Kaa-chan cama tou-chan aja!_"

"E-eh... _Ba-san_! Aku titip Kyuuko dulu!" Kushina terpaksa berteriak begitu Minato menariknya menjauhi rumah tersebut. Kyuuko tersenyum jahil dan melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kushina yang terpaksa menurut diseret oleh Minato.

"Dasar... Sudah jadi ibu tetap saja! Ayo, Kyuuko, kita masuk," ajak Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah mendengarkan seluruh cerita Kushina. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah seperti ibu bagi Kushina. Kyuuko berarti cucunya juga.

"_Ya_!" sahut Kyuuko riang.

Sementara itu...

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan sampai menyeretku?" Kushina protes. Minato membawanya ke sebuah taman di dekat rumah Tsunade. Wanita itu semakin heran dengan tingkah Minato.

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tak terlalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang.

Ia sama sekali bukan tipe pria yang romantis. Hanya mengucapkan apa yang sejujurnya ada dalam hatinya. Bukan gombalan semata.

Dan kini, di hadapannya berdiri pujaan hatinya.

"A-ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan padamu..."

Tertahan. Minato kembali dihadapkan dengan pilihan kata yang hendak digunakannya. Ia sangat bingung.

Sementara kening Kushina berkerut. Pria di hadapannya tampak sangat gugup. Bukan seperti Minato yang ia kenal. Terlebih, ia tampak merogoh sesuatu dai saku celananya.

"...E-err... Aku tahu aku bukan tipe pria romantis, jadi aku bingung harus berkata apa..."

Minato menghela nafasnya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kushina, membuat wanita itu semakin heran dan terkejut. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru, dan membukanya.

Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin.

Kushina makin terkejut. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang.

"Be-begini, aku bukannya mau sok romantis atau apa...Tapi aku belum melamarmu. Ta-tadi aku meminta Kyuuko memilihkan cincin untukmu. A-aku tak tahu apakah kau suka yang mewah atau tidak, tapi menurutku cincin ini indah untukmu..."

'_Shit_! Mengapa aku jadi terbata seperti Hinata?' tanya Minato dalam hati. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

"...Jadi, Kushina Uzumaki, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku akan melakukan segalany untuk membahagiakanmu..."

Kushina tertawa melihat Minato. Bukan sekedar tawa kecil, namun terbahak-bahak, layaknya seorang laki-laki. Minato heran melihatnya. Bukankah ia barusan melamarnya?

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa mempunyai anak dari pria sebodoh ini. Bukankah sudah kujawab dari kemarin bahwa aku mau? Jadi, jawaban atas pertanyaan terbodohmu itu, ya. Aku mau menikah denganmu," jawab Kushina tersipu malu.

"Dan lagi, soal cincin itu bukan masalah. Bagiku, apa pun yang kau berikan itu sudah cukup bagiku," lanjutnya.

Minato tersenyum, ia memasangkan cincin itu di jemari Kushina. Ia berdiri dan mendekap erat Kushina, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih..." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari Minato. Ia memeluk Kushina dengan sangat erat, membuat wanita itu terjepit.

Kushina tersenyum. Disandarkannya kepalanya di dada Minato. Ia balas memeluk Minato. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Setitik air mata kebahagiaan jatuh dari pelupuk air matanya.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Minato dengan binar kebahagiaan. Minato menundukkan wajahnya, memandangi wajah wanita yang baru saja dilamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Minato.

"Aku juga," jawab Kushina dengan lembut.

Perlahan, wajah mereka saling mendekat. Tak menghiraukan siapa yang ada dan melihat mereka. Tak menghiraukan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya cinta yang mempersatukan mereka.

Dan dilambangkan dengan pentautan bibir mereka menjadi satu.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yak! Tinggal satu chapter lagi! Fufufufu~ Balasan review kali ini kami sampaikan pada pasangan berbahagia MinaKushi XD

MinaKushi: #masihngelanjutinadegandiatas

Author: CUT! Cukup! Sekarang balas review!

Minato: Kasih kesempatan dikit kek! Grrrhhh!

Author: Liat reviewnya baru protes!

Minato: #ngeliat Wuaaah! oKE!

**Viero D. Eclipse**

Minato: Ya berhubunga-

MinatoAU: Kalo gitu cepet balik lagi dan garap lemonnya!#mendadaknongol

Minato: Buset... Keluar kau, menantu tak sopan! Bisa-bisanya omonganku disela! Balik sana, ke ficnya Viero! _Back to review._..

MinaKushi: #blush

Minato: #evilsmile WUOOOKKKEE! CHAPTER DEPAN ADA!

Kushina: NA-NANI? Minato jangan sembarangan! Thanks untuk reviewnya!

**Sora Hinase**

Minato: Iyaaa

**Sieg harts**

Kushina: #nyodorinpikachu Nih... Dibanding anakku yang jadi korban...

**ShaRa Namikaze**

Minato: Reviewnya Viero bikin banyak yang ngira lime, tapi... dikabulin kok! #smile

Kushina: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! #nyiapinpancibuatmukulMinato

**Hikaru**

Minato: Oke!

Kyuuko: _Ciaaap boss!_

**Hypper Blossom 12**

Kushina: Iya sih... Auhtor ngga terlalu suka SasuSaku, cuma sekedar baca kalo ada yang bagus.

**Machiko Namikaze**

Minato: GA BOLEH! #pelukKushina

Kushina: #blush

Author: Oke, sekian dulu!

Himbauan untuk MinaKushi lovers: Untuk mencegah perang pair di fic-fic bertokohkan Minato dan Kushina, tolong jangan **_flame_** fic-fic MinaNaru. Tak perlu saya sebut author maupun judul, namun harap jangan marah dan mencela fic-fic itu, terutama MinaNaru yang sedang tenar. Author MinaNaru dan saya sudah sepakat untuk menghimbau kalian untuk tidak marah bila ada fic yang menggunakan Kushina sebagai tokoh ketiga, karena itu akan kami tuntaskan.

_For last,_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Next chapter is the last chapter!_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


	6. Marriage and Promise

**Mistakes**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angsty, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Main chara :**

**Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki**

**Pair : MinaKushi, NaruHina, hints ItaFemKyuu**

**Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU, OC, lime in this chapter**

* * *

A/N: _Here the last chapter... Hope you enjoy it, guys! _

Chapter 6(last chapter): _Marriage and Promise_

"Bisakah kau tenang, Kushina Uzumaki? Susah sekali membenahi gaun ini karena kau bergerak terus!"

Ruang pengantin wanita dipenuhi keributan. Sang mempelai wanita tengah mencoba memakai gaunnya. _Dress_ berwarna putih gading itu didesain sederhana, namun elegan. Dengan kerutan di lengan pendeknya, serta kerah yang di desain di atas dada, tentu sangat cantik.

Kushina Uzumaki, sang pengantin wanita menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambut merahnya digelung ke atas, dibentuk menjadi sanggul. Kain yang disebut kerudung menutupi rambutnya. Wajahnya yang sudah cantik dirias sedemikian rupa sehingga semakin menampilkan pesonanya. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan memegang sebuah buket bunga _lilac_ putih.

Hari ini, ia akan resmi menjadi istri seseorang. Tepatnya, istri dari Minato Namikaze.

"Hah, kusangka setelah menjadi ibu kau akan bisa tenang. Ternyata tidak." Perkataan itu datang dari seorang wanita berambut biru kehitam-hitaman. Mikoto Uchiha tengah mengamati Tsunade yang sedang membenahi gaun yang berkerut-kerut yang melapisi kulit Kushina.

"Ini hal berbeda, Mikoto. Aku gugup, tahu! Aku tak menyangka Minato akan mengadakannya dalam waktu secepat ini!"

Tanpa menunda waktu, Direktur Namikaze yang sudah melamarnya itu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cepat.

"_Kan Kyuu juga pingin Kaa-chan cama Tou-chan cepet nikah. Nggak papa dong._" Giliran seorang gadis kecil berambut orange berkomentar. Kyuuko juga mengenakan gaun putih, selaras dengan ibunya, namun didesain untuknya. Sebuah kalung hati melingkati lehernya.

"Iya, anakmu saja menginginkannya. Tenang, jangan gugup, Kushina. Akhirnya, kau bisa bersama dengan Minato, 'kan?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Ya."

Wanita itu sudah mencintai Minato sedari dulu. Kini, ia akan bersatu dengan pria yang ia cintai dalam ikatan pernikahan. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. Ini saat yang bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"A-ano, Na-naruto memintaku bertanya apakah Kushina-_nee_ sudah siap. Mi-minato-_nii_ sudah siap." Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang pengantin wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna emas.

"_Ya! Kaa-chan cudah ciap!_" Kyuuko berteriak kegirangan. Sebagai anak cerdas, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap," jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu...ayo..."

Suara piano yang memainkan _Canon_ gubahan _Pachebelle_ menjadi sebuah melodi yang mengantarkan kedua kaki Kushina melangkah. Dengan didampingi Kazuto Namikaze, calon ayah mertuanya, ia melangkah. Menuju ke depan altar tempatnya mengikrarkan janji. Janji kekal untuk mendampingi hidup seseorang.

Tangan mungilnya disambut di depan altar, oleh mempelai prianya. Kazuto meletakkan tangan Kushina di telapak tangan sang putra. Minato Namikaze tampak tersenyum bahagia melihat mempelai wanitanya.

Kini, di depan altar, berdirilah kedua sosok yang akan mengucapkan janji suci. Di depan seorang pastur yang menjadi tangan Tuhan sebagai pemersatu. Banyak orang menjadi saksi atas pernikahan mereka.

"Minato Namikaze, bersediakah kau menerima Kushina Uzumaki sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan nada yang tegas, ia menjawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pastur mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kushina. "Kushina Uzumaki, bersediakan kau menerima Minato Namikaze sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?

"Ya, saya bersedia." Dengan kebahagiaan yang melandanya, Kushina menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

Inilah yang ia inginkan.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan bertukar cincin."

Dua buah cincin bertahtakan berlian dihadapkan pada mereka. Minato mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil, dan menyematkannya di jari mungil wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat cincin yang tersemat pada jarinya. Ia mengambil cincin yang satunya, dan dengan lembut menyematkannya pada jari Minato. Cincin menjadi lambang pengikat mereka sebagai suami istri yang sah.

"Sekarang, mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita."

Kedua safir Minato menatap bahagia pada Kushina. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina dengan erat. Wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu tampak malu, namun semburat merah bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

Perlahan, Minato mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kushina, pipinya dan pada akhirnya berujung pada...

Bibir Kushina.

Menciumnya dengan mesra dan hangat. Membuat para saksi riuh. Sorak-sorai terdengar, menandakan bahwa mereka menyambut hangat pernikahan ini.

Namun...

"Kyuuko! Ya, ampun, menurutlah! Ini bukan adegan anak kecil!"

"_Tapi Kaa-chan cama Tou-channya Kyuu! Ji-chan nggak boyeh ngeyayang Kyuu_!"

Suara ribut berasal dari bangku paling depan. Pasangan suami istri baru itu menghentikan adegan mereka dan beralih pada sang anak yang tengah ribut dengan Naruto.

"Naruto... Kau benar-benar perusak suasana..." Hawa gelap Minato mulai mendominasi, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Kyuuko hanya tertawa melihat pamannya mulai ketakutan.

Upacara pernikahan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa orang-orang yang berada di gereja. Namun, dibalik itu, seulas senyum menghiasi kedua wajah mempelai. Setelah berbagai macam cobaan, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu.

* * *

"Selamat!"

Suasana berubah menjadi semarak. Dalam ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna kuning dan merah, semua orang berbaur dan merayakan pernikahan Minato dan Kushina.

Kedua mempelai tersebut berdiri di tengah panggung. Bintang pesta ini. Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan terukir di wajah masing-masing. Memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan di pesta.

"Saudara-saudara! Mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari mempelai pria!" Naruto adalah orang yang bertugas menghebohkan acara. Sebagai _MC_ acara pernikahan sang kakak.

Naruto menyodorkan _mic_ dan tersenyum jahil pada sang kakak. Dibalas dengan seringai lebar Minato.

"Hadirin, mungkin banyak di antara kalian mengetahui apa di balik pernikahan ini. Sebelum menikah, kami memang sudah memiliki seorang anak. Namun, alasan kami di sini bukan karena kecelakaan. Namun, kami berdiri di atas sini atas dasar cinta.

"Dari sekian banyak wanita, hanya seorang Kushina yang benar-benar mencintai apa adanya. Aku berterima kasih pada Kushina, kemudian pada Naruto, Hinata, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, _Tsunade Ba-san_, lalu kepada teman-teman yang bersedia mendukung kami di sini. Terutama kepada putriku, Kyuuko, yang telah berhasil mempersatukan kami di sini. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya."

Minato mengakhiri sambutannya. Diikuti tepuk tangan riuh hadirin pesta. Bagaimana pun, Direktur muda itu sosok yang dikagumi banyak orang. Sayang, hari ini para wanita yang menjadi _fans_nya hanya bisa menangis.

"Sekarang, mari kita nikmati hidangan pesta yang disediakan. Sebelumnya, Anda sekalian wajib memberi selamat kepada kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia hari ini!"

Dengan komando dari Naruto, satu persatu orang-orang mulai naik ke atas panggung dan berjabat tangan. Terkadang, ada yang berbincang akrab dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan sampai pada seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat pendek. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Selamat ya, Namikaze-_san_ dan Kushina-_chan_." Karura, wanita itu menyalami kedua orang tersebut. Minato tampak terperangah dan terkejut.

"Kau...yang waktu itu ada di pesta ulang tahun Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Minato memastikan. Kushina tampak menatap suaminya dengan kening berkerut dan alis naik satu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Minato? Dia editorku," kata Kushina heran.

Karura hanya tersenyum. "Ya. Waktu itu aku memang sengaja memancingmu. Selama ini, aku yang mengetahui keberadaan Kushina. Melihat Kushina yang kesepian tanpa seorang suami dan melihatmu yang tampaknya berbeda jauh, aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu secara tersirat tentang keberadaan Kushina. Apalagi, putri kalian juga memintaku mencari ayahnya."

"Ja-jadi, mengapa Minato bisa ke Kamakura... karena Karura-_senpai_?" tanya Kushina penuh dengan rasa terkejut.

Karura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku yakin Namikaze-_san_ cukup jenius untuk mengetahui maksudku. Sekarang, apa kau masih mau melanjutkan kariermu setelah menjadi istri Direktur Namikaze _Group_?" tanya Karura pada Kushina.

Kushina terdiam. Ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan bertanya. Minato tersenyum. "Kau lanjutkan saja. Itu sudah menjadi keinginanmu sejak dulu, 'kan? Aku merestuinya, asal kau jangan lupa tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dan ibu."

Kushina tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan tetap bekerja. Terima kasih, Karura-_senpai_." Wanita itu membungkukan badannya, berterima kasih pada sang editor yang berjasa membantunya bertemu lagi dengan Minato. Setetes air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya.

"He-hei, jangan menangis, nanti _make up_mu luntur."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku hanya merasa bahagia."

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, Nyonya Sabaku." Minato tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Berkat Kushina, aku juga jadi dekat dengan Yoze yang sekarang menjadi suamiku. Anggap saja ini balas budiku," jawab Karura.

Wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan langsung saja, disambut oleh orang-orang yang hendak memberi selamat. Rata-rata adalah teman Minato dan Kushina, baik bisnis maupun teman sekolah.

Di sudut panggung, berdirilah dua anak kecil. Kyuuko Namikaze dan Itachi Uchiha. Mereka berhasil lolos dari pengawasan orang tua mereka. Berkat kecerdikan mereka sendiri.

"_Kaa-chan cama Tou-chan keliatannya cangat cenang_," komentar Kyuuko melihat kedua orang tuanya menyalami tamu terakhir.

Tentu, setelah sesi bersalaman, ada sesi foto bersama.

"_Iya_," sahut Itachi. Ia hanya tersenyum. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat pada wajah Kyuuko yang berseri-seri.

"_Coba kalau aku udah gede bica kayak gitu ya_..." Kyuuko melamun. Dalam ingatannya, sekaranglah wajah ibunya tampak sangat cantik. Lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Suatu pesona muncul dalam diri Kushina. Minato juga, bagi Kyuuko ayahnya sekarang tampak sangat tampan.

"_Iya. Kyuu-chan kepingin_?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuuko hanya mengangguk kecil. Mengukir sebuah senyum di bibir mungilnya. Rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya semakin cantik. Itachi membalas senyuman Kyuuko dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuuko.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang tua mereka sedang mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Fugaku hendak menghentikan sang anak, namun Minato memberi isyarat supaya membiarkan mereka berdua berbincang-bincang.

"_Kalau gitu, kalau Kyuu-chan cudah besal, jadi istliku ya_!" Itachi tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan sebuah "lamaran" untuk Kyuuko.

Raut wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi syok mendengar anaknya berkata seperti itu. Itachi baru berumur 3 tahun. Dipikir seperti apa pun, mustahil seorang anak berusia 3 tahun mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"_Ya! Aku mau kalau nanti becal nikah cama 'Tachi-kun_!" Jawaban dari Kyuuko membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut.

Inilah tingkah polos anak berusia 3 tahun.

"Itachi! Ayo kembali ke sini!" Fugaku merasa malu karena putranya berbuat hal seperti itu di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Itachi memasang mimik wajah cemberut lalu mendekati ayahnya.

"Hei! Sekarang foto keluarga!" Naruto berteriak memberi aba-aba.

"Kyuu, ayo ke sini!" panggil Minato. Sontak, Kyuuko langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Minato tersenyum, lalu ia kembali berdiri di samping Kushina bersama Kyuuko. Tangannya dan tangan Kushina berpegangan erat dan memeluk Kyuuko dengan tangan mereka.

Mereka tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putih yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya. Tersenyum sebagai satu keluarga utuh yang baru. Tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Kyuuko juga sangat bahagia.

"1! 2! 3!"

JEPREEET!

* * *

Kushina melamun di tepi beranda kamarnya. Bukan, tepatnya beranda kamarnya dan Minato. Acara pernikahannya sudah selesai. Kushina sudah melepas gaunnya dan menggantinya dengan gaun tidur putih.

'Tadi...seperti mimpi...' Kushina tersenyum bahagia membayangkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan setelah menikah dengan Minato. Ia merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna sekarang.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di kediaman Namikaze yang baru. Minato membangun rumah sendiri. Pria itu sudah membangunnya semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kushina merasa senang mengetahui Minato juga mempersiapkan kamar untuk Kyuuko sendiri.

Minato tahu bahwa Kyuuko ada dalam dunia ini sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuuko. Menyayangi putrinya bahkan sebelum melihatnya.

Sayangnya, kali ini Kyuuko tidur di kediaman orang tua Minato. Tentu, tugas menjaga Kyuuko dibebankan pada Naruto dan Hinata. Katanya, supaya Minato dan Kushina dapat menikmati malam pertama mereka.

Bagi Kushina, itu ideologi konyol.

"Sedang apa di luar?" Suara berat khas laki-laki menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya. Kushina menoleh. Minato sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah senyum tergambar di paras pria itu.

Namun...

"Astaga, Minato. Kenapa kau keluar hanya memakai jubah mandi, hah?" Wajah Kushina kontan memerah melihat Minato yang hanya memakai jubah mandi.

Minato tersenyum. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Kushina tercekat mendengar pernyataan Minato. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Minato benar-benar mau melaksankan ritual wajib bagi suami istri pada malam pertama.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Walau wajahnya pucat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Minato mulai mendekatinya. Ia sudah tak bisa kabur.

"Hm? Jangan pernah berkata bohong padaku." Kushina mulai takut saat Minato kini benar-benar ada di dekatnya. Berbisik tepat di telinganya dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di cuping telinganya.

"Aku tidak bohong," bantah Kushina.

Minato mengabaikannya. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Kushina dan menjeratnya kuat. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Kenapa kau ragu?" Kali ini, pria itu menggigit areal leher Kushina dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Hen-hentikan, Minato... Aku..." Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. Minato terus saja menyerangnya. Aroma citrus menusuk hidung Kushina. Wanita itu tahu, ia tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Aku tak mau berhenti sampai kau mau menjawabku," kata Minato.

Kushina menunduk malu saat Minato melayangkan kedua safirnya ke arahnya. Wajahnya langsung menjadi merah. Tubuhnya dan Minato sudah sangat dekat. Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat.

"Waktu itu 'kan karena kau sedang mabuk dan aku juga. Ta-tapi, sekarang... Minato, aku masih..." Kushina tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Wanita berambut merah itu tampak bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"A-ahn... Minato, jangan di situ..." pinta Kushina dengan nada merengek ketika Minato berhasil menggigit area sensitifnya. Apa yang ia ucapkan tak sesuai dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Jelaskan dulu alasanmu," ucap Minato tepat di telinga Kushina.

Kushina menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku takut. Aku masih takut, Minato..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada lantunan nada-nada dari bibir mereka. Kushina memandang wajah Minato. Tangan pria itu masih melekat dengan erat di pinggangnya.

"Minato? Kau kena- GYAAAAA!" Kushina memekik. Dengan gerakan yang kasat mata, Minato tiba-tiba saja sudah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, pria itu membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang dilapisi seprai putih.

Minato mengunci semua pintu dan jendela kamar. Ditutupnya korden jendela menuju ke beranda kamarnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Minato berjalan menuju ke arah singgasananya bersama Kushina malam itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kushina diam, ia hanya bisa mundur. Namun percuma, ia terhimpit dinding di balik ranjang.

Minato mulai naik ke ranjangnya dan mendekati Kushina. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Kushina memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu masih menyiksa batinnya.

"Kushina, tatap aku." Minato membelai rambut Kushina dan menarik wajah wanita itu supaya dekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua mata safirnya menatap lembut istrinya. Senyuman lembut terukir menghias wajahnya.

"Minato..." Kedua kelopak mata Kushina terbuka. Ia menatap pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya memburu. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah polos dari riasan.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku janji, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Ya?"

"Minato..." Keraguan dalam hati Kushina seakan luntur melihat ketulusan dalam safir Minato. Mereka sudah menikah, mengapa tidak? Bukankah inilah yang diinginkan Kushina? Hidup bersama Minato?

"Ya, aku percaya padamu."

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum bibir mereka mulai bertaut. Perlahan, berbuah menjadi tautan mulut. Desahan tertahan dari Kushina menandakan ia sudah kalah. Minato mendominasi dirinya. Lidahnya terus menginvasi mulut wanita itu. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Minato mulai menurunkan kain yang melekat di tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Pria itu menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya. Menindih tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya mendesah ketika bibir pria itu mulai berpindah ke lehernya.

Degup jantung yang bersahut-sahutan seakan menjadi melodi pengiring kegiatan mereka malam itu. Jantung Kushina berpacu cepat ketika ia menyadari tak ada lagi pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Namun...

Ia merasa bahagia, tidak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kali ini ia benar-benar bersatu dengan Minato karena cinta.

* * *

"Mmhhh..."

Kedua mata violet Kushina terbuka. Nyanyian burung pagi hari terdengar di telinganya. Membangunkannya dari alam mimpinya. Jemari seseorang memainkan rambut merah panjangnya.

Wanita itu sadar ia berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Pelukan suaminya. Kepalanya bersandar di dada pria yang dicintainya. Kedua lengan kekar milik suaminya mendekap dirinya dengan erat.

Dan mereka tidak berpakaian. Hanya terbalut selimut. Semua pakaian sudah berserakan di lantai. Permukaan kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tidak terhalang oleh apa pun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"Hm... Pertanyaan bodoh. Aduduh!" Kushina merasa selangkangannya sakit. Tentu saja, ia tak melakukan hubungan fisik lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakit... Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau yang melakukannya semalam, bodoh! Dasar, kau mabuk atau tidak, tetap sama agresifnya!"

"Memang kau belum tahu kalau aku memang seperti itu?"

"Belum! Kau tak memberitahunya!"

Sungguh, pagi yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk bermesraan, malah digunakan untuk pertengkaran suami istri di hari kedua pernikahan. Terlebih, mereka masih berada di ranjang.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga menikmatinya 'kan?" goda Minato. Jemarinya masih bermain dengan rambut merah Kushina dengan bebasnya.

"Uh.. I-itu..." Wajah Kushina merah padam mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Minato tertawa. "Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sekarang, Kushina. Apa kau bangun dengan membenciku lagi seperti dulu?" Pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kushina dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku seperti tidak mempercayai ini." Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hahahaha... Percayalah. Sekarang, aku di sini bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang aku di sisimu dan aku akan membahagiakanmu," kata Minato.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Paras Kushina memerah mendengar ucapan Minato. Wanita itu merasa sangat bahagia. Hatinya terasa hangat dan utuh kembali. Karena, sang pemilik hatinya berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Omong-omong Kushina..."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau Kyuuko tidur bersama kita nanti malam?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir kau akan membangunkannya di tengah malam karena teriakanmu yang keras."

Paras Kushina langsung menjadi merah padam mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia sangat yakin, pria itu masih menginginkan dirinya. Raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi serius saat menyadari Kushina menatap malu-malu padanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita punya anak lagi. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau iri pada wanita hamil yang ditemani suaminya. Jadi, aku ingin kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang," ucap Minato.

"Minato... ti-tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa. Se-sekarang 'kan aku istrimu dan aku sudah cukup bahagia bersamamu dan Kyuuko. Aku tidak butuh apa pun lagi," jawab Kushina.

"Aku masih butuh pewaris, Sayang. Kyuuko juga ingin punya adik seperti Itachi. Bukankah ia sudah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Minato. Ia dan Kushina belum merubah posisi mereka.

"E-eh... Ka-kalau Kyuuko yang mau, ti-tidak masalah sih. Ah, sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu!" Kushina bergegas berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari tangan Minato yang masih memeluknya.

"Aku ikut. Nanti Kyuuko ke sini pukul 9. Sekarang sudah pukul 8."

"Ha? Memang aku tidur selama itu?" tanya Kushina sembari melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamar. Wanita itu tak pernah bangun kesiangan setelah menjadi ibunya.

"Ya. Kurasa kau lelah, jadi kubiarkan saja. Ayo, mandi berdua..." Sebuah seringai jahil nampak di wajah Minato. Pria itu langsung menangkap Kushina kembali dan menggendongnya lagi.

"Terserahmu sajalah," jawab Kushina pasrah sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minato.

Bukan suatu hal yang buruk.

* * *

"_Kaa-chan_!" Kyuuko langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu tatkala ia tiba di rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa riang dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Di belakangnya, sang paman dan bibi berdiri.

"Kyuu -_chan_... Bagaimana, kau bisa tidur semalam?" tanya Kushina sambil menggendong putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah, tempat sang suami menunggu. Wanita itu tersenyum pada putrinya.

"_Nggak! Ji-chan tidulnya ngolok! Belicik banget!_" gerutu Kyuuko sambil mengomel. Minato tertawa mendengar omelan putrinya yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata yang datang mengantar Kyuuko juga masuk. Sebuah sewotan muncul di dahi Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar kesal oleh tingkah laku keponakannya semalam.

"Gah! Kau yang berisik! Tanya apa yang _Nii-san_ dan Kushina_-nee_ lakukan!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Na-naruto, su-sudah, jangan bertengkar," tegur Hinata sembari memegangi lengan Naruto dengan erat. Wanita itu sudah cukup lelah menghentikan pertengkaran tak berguna antara Naruto dan Kyuuko.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut terus. Kyuu, kau tidak rindu pada _Tou-chan_? Masa hanya rindu dengan _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Minato sembari mendekati istri dan anaknya. Ia memasang mimik wajah cemberut, ingin menggoda putrinya.

"_Kyuu kangen cama Tou-chan juga, kok!_" Kyuuko menggapai Minato, ingin berpindah ke pelukan sang ayah. Kushina tersenyum melihat gelagat putrinya dan membiarkan Kyuuko pindah ke pelukan Minato.

Kyuuko adalah salah satu orang yang bahagia saat ini. Ayah dan ibunya sudah bersatu. Mereka adalah keluarga yang utuh. Dan Kyuuko bisa tinggal bersama ayahnya sekarang.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat paras putrinya. Wajah putrinya hampir mirip dengan Kushina. Bahkan, tawanya juga. Namun, mata Kyuuko-lah yang menjadi bukti Kyuuko adalah putri Minato.

Walaupun Kyuuko adalah putrinya dan Kushina yang ada karena ketidaksengajaan sewaktu mereka mabuk, Minato tetap menyayanginya. Kyuuko ada karena dirinya.

Kesalahan yang mereka lakukan membuahkan seorang anak perempuan. Kini, kesalahan itu terabaikan. Yang ada hanyalah menjaga anak mereka.

"Hahaha... Ayo duduk saja." Minato duduk di sofa rumahnya, dengan Kyuuko di pangkuannya. Kushina duduk di sampingnya, sementara Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Hah... Dan bagaimana malam pertamamu, _Nii-san_?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Minato singkat dan membalas seringai Naruto.

DUAAAKKHH!

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu selagi ada anak kecil." Kepalan tangan Kushina sukses mendarat di kepala suaminya. Wajah wanita itu memerah karena jawaban Minato. Sementara, Minato meringis kesakitan.

"_Tou-chan kenapa? Eh, adiknya Kyuu gimana? Kaa-chan cudah hamil_?" tanya Kyuuko penuh semangat pada kedua orang tuanya. Kedua mata safirnya berbinar-binar.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Bingung akan apa yang akan mereka katakan pada sang putri. Pandangan mereka beralih pada mata sang putri yang memandang penuh harap.

"Kyuu, kalau mau adik, Kyuu harus sabar ya. _Kaa-chan_ tidak mudah hamil secepat itu. Harus menunggu," jawab Minato sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Iya, Kyuu harus sabar ya," sahut Kushina sambil turut membelai putri kesayangannya.

"_Tapi Kaa-chan cama Tou-chan janji mau kacih Kyuu adik, 'kan_?" tanya Kyuuko memastikan.

Ia sudah mendengar banyak cerita dari Itachi. Apalagi, Itachi bercerita ia akan menjadi seorang kakak. Kyuuko yang juga seorang anak kecil tidak mau mengalah. Ia juga ingin memiliki adik.

"Janji. Kyuu malam ini mau tidur sama _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ tidak?" tanya Minato.

Kyuuko menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa tidak mau, Kyuu?" tanya Kushina heran melihat tingkah putrinya.

"_Katanya Ji-chan, kayo Kyuu pingin punya adik cepet, Kaa-chan cama Tou-chan halus tidul baleng. Katanya, kayo Kyuu tidul bayeng Kaa-chan cama Touc-chan, Kyuu ngganggu_," jawab Kyuuko dengan wajah polosnya.

Minato langsung mengeluarkan hawa membunuh pada sang adik. Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, dendam apa Naruto padanya sampai hal yang tak layak untuk diketahui Kyuuko pun dibeberkan.

Benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kyuu," kata Kushina pada Kyuuko.

"_Benalkah_?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato.

Kyuuko akhirnya mengangguk. "_Malam ini caja, ya? Becok mayam Kyuu mau tidul cendili. 'Kan Kyuu udah punya kamal cendili_." Tawa gadis kecil itu terdengar.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Minato dengan tertawa dan mengacak rambut malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Gah! Padahal dulu _Nii-san_ paling benci kalau tidur bersama! Sekarang mau tidur bersama dua perempuan sekaligus!" Naruto mulai cemberut sebal melihat sang kakak sangat memperhatikan keponakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kushina istriku dan Kyuuko putriku, masa tidak boleh tidur bersama? Aku benci tidur bersamamu dari dulu karena dulu kau sering ngompol dan menendangku!" balas Minato, sambil membuka aib sang adik.

Mulai terdengar gelak tawa dari orang-orang di ruangan tersebut, kecuali Naruto yang tampak sangat kesal. Pria muda itu tampak sangat kesal terhadap kakaknya yang selalu saja membeberkan aibnya.

"Gah! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja! Ayo, Hinata." Naruto berdiri dan menggenggam lengan Hinata.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Minato singkat. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah kakak dari Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya..." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze yang baru terbentuk itu.

Dan kini, hanya ada tiga orang di rumah besar Namikaze yang baru.

Malamnya...

"_Oyasumi, _Kyuu." Minato mengecup dahi putrinya dengan penuh kasih. Ditatapnya sang putri yang sudah tertidur dalam rengkuhannya. Kedua matanya tertutup, dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat bahagia, Minato," ujar Kushina yang berbaring di sebelah Kyuuko dan Minato. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya supaya bisa bercakap-cakap dengan suaminya.

"Hm... Ya... Kuakui, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tak menyangka, kau mencintaiku dari dulu. Aku tak menyangka, sekarang aku punya seorang putri manis seperti Kyuuko. Dan sekarang, kau di sini, di sisiku. Sejak pulang dari Amerika, kurasa aku malah membuat peristiwa terbesar dalam hidupku. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu, Kushina," ujar Minato sembari membelai pipi sang istri dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, sekarang kita sudah berkumpul menjadi keluarga, 'kan? Kesalahan itu hanya masa lalumu, Minato. Sekarang, kita berpikir untuk masa depan keluarga," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

Minato hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik wajah Kushina dekat pada wajahnya. Kushina tak mengelak, hanya menuruti keinginan Minato. Wanita itu sudah menghilangkan rasa malunya pada Minato.

Bibir Minato menekan lembut bibir Kushina. Dengan mesra dan penuh cinta. Dan akhirnya, melepaskannya.

"_Oyasumi_, Kushina." Didaratkannya bibirnya tepat di dahi Kushina. Ia tersenyum, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka bertiga.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Minato, memeluk Kyuuko bersamaan. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Minato, sementara putrinya tertidur di antara mereka.

Dan akhirnya, mereka terlelap dengan rasa bahagia.

Sebuah kesalahan berakhir dengan bahagia bagi mereka.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

Naruto terpekur di depan kamar sang kakak. Kebingungan melanda dirinya. Tak ia sangka, film horor yang ia pinjam dari temannya begitu menakutkan. Ia jadi takut tidur.

Tidak wajar bagi murid SMP manja pada sang kakak yang sudah SMU.

"_Nii-san_..." panggil Naruto dengan lantang sembari menggedor pintu kamar Minato.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Minato sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah buku tergenggam di tangannya. Mata Naruto melotot melihat buku di genggaman tangan kakaknya.

"Itu.. Icha-Icha Paradise punya Kakashi-_san_, 'kan?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Ah, tidak! Tentu saja bukan, _baka Otoutou_! Ada apa kau mengetuk pintu kamarku malam-malam?" tanya Minato sambil berusaha menyembunyikan buku yang ia baca.

"Itu... _Nii-san_, aku tidur bersamamu malam ini, ya? Aku tadi nonton film horor, aku takut tidur sendiri..." pinta Naruto sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya yang mencurigakan.

"Huahahahahahahahaha! Naru tetap anak kecil! Sudah SMP masih minta ditemani tidur!" gelak tawa Minato mulai menusuk telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku mau tidur dengan _Nii-san_!" Naruto berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar Minato dengan paksa. Akhirnya, Minato terpaksa mengijinkan permintaan Naruto. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidur di sini saja." Naruto dengan seenaknya berbaring di ranjang sang kakak. Ia langsung meringkuk dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

'Benar-benar deh... Apa benar dia ketakutan?' batin Minato heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah seperti bayi saja. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berbaring di sebelah Naruto, namun membelakangi adiknya yang mendengkur.

Sekilas, ia melihat ke wajah sang adik yang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu kembali membelakangi Naruto.

'Dia masih seperti anak kecil. Hah, semoga aku tak diompoli lagi,' batin Minato. Matanya kembali melihat tulisan di buku yang ternyata memang Icha-Icha Paradise milik Kakashi.

Alasannya, dia sudah kehabisan bacaan.

Paginya...

DUAAKKKHH!

"Ouuchh!"

Minato Namikaze tampak terkapar di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan memegangi punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sang adik yang sudah memberantakan ranjangnya dan menendang dirinya sampai jatuh dari ranjang.

"Naruto..." Pemuda itu membangunkan Naruto dengan aura membunuh yang sangat tajam dari dirinya.

"Uhmm... _Nii-san_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU DAN JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU TIDUR DENGANMU LAGI!"

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga! Mengenai hints ItaFemKyuu, akan saya sampaikan kabar.

SAYA AKAN MEMBUAT SEKUEL FIC INI! Dengan pair utama, ItaFemKyuu! #teriakpaketoa

Entah kapan saya akan selesai, karena fic MinaKushi lain menunggu untuk diupdate. Tapi plotnya sudah ada.

Untuk balasan review sekarang...

Itachi dan Kyuuko versi dewasa!

ShaRa Namikaze

Itachi: ==" Pada suka _lime_ ya... Kyuu memang pintar kan... Pacarku gitu lho...

Kyuuko: Thanks! Semoga author ini cepat menuntaskan UN dan mengurus fic!

Viero D. Eclipse

Itachi: Aku juga bakal siap dengan amaterasu... Ace musuh besarku tentang _brother complex_...

Kyuuko: Makasih sudah suka aku! Iya tuh, tante menyebalkan... _Jii-chan_ juga malu-maluin. Tuh, ada fanservisnya XD

MinaAU: NANIIII? #pundung NTAR GUA KEBURU DISIKSA SAMA AUTHOR INI!

Ace: WHAT? MOLOR? NO WAYYY! Aku mau sama Luffy!

Author: #nendangMinaAU+Ace Balik ke fic masing-masing sana!

Sweety Chocho-berry

Itachi: Jangan dipanggil senpai, authornya nggak suka.

Kyuuko: Bakal ada sekuel, tokoh utamanya aku dan Itachi! #pelukItachi

Akira Tsukiyomi

Itachi: Anda hebat! Sadar ada hintsku dengan Kyuu-_chan_ ! Bukan di omake, tapi di sekuel!

Kyuuko: Wa! Aku dibilang kawaiii! Tenkyu atas reviewnya.

Author: Jangan nyebarin nama asli woii...

Excel Namikaze

Itachi: #killingaura NO WAY! Tidak boleh!

Kyuuko: 'Ta-tachi...

Satulusin12

Itachi: Dibilangin jangan manggil senpai...

Kyuuko: Jangan cubit dong!

Itachi: Ehm... Lime dan Lemon itu berbeda, jadi tidak usah tahan nafas... ini cuma lime.

Hikaru

Author: ... Viero-nee! Ada silent reader dirimu di sini! #nunjukHikaru

Itachi: Hahahaha... Thank you!

Kyuuko: Mari kita berdoa...

Laysreg

Itachi: Iya kan? Aku juga sempet nge-lamar Kyuu! ^^

Kyuuko: #blush 'Ta-tachi...

hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki

Itachi: Pacarnya siapa dulu... #bangga

Kyuuko: Thanks for review! Iya, aku emang _father complex._

Mitami yaya

Itachi: Boleh! Sangat boleh malah!

l-Bisma-l

Kyuuko: ==" Rai... Review anda sangat singkat padat dan menohok...

Hyper Blossom 12

Itachi: Hahahaha! Terima kasih!

Kyuuko: _Tou-san_ sama _Kaa-san_ emang romantis, tapi _Tou-san_ kadang mendadak bego...

Delalice

Itachi: Nggak apa-apa. Asal Anda membaca, author senang kok!

Kyuuko: Thanks for review...

Sieg hart

Itachi: NO WAY! DILARANG MEMBANTING KYUU! #pelukKyuuko

Kyuuko: Ta-tachi... #blush Ini sudah ending.

Author: Yosh! Sekian! Silahkan menunggu fic sekuelnya yang berjudul...

ItaKyuu: TEARS OF LOVE! Fic kami lho!

Author: Tapi nggak tahu kapan garap... #diamaterasuItachi

_For last..._

_Review please_

_And thanks for reading this story until the end._

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
